Signatures of a Union
by Captain Lola Sparrow
Summary: Post AWE: Elizabeth is faced with a decision and must make a choice, but whatever her choice may be, she will lose something or someone dear. She enlists the help of Jack, the only person left that she trusts but will he agree to her proposal? Jack & Liz
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fic and if your reading this I'm excited you didn't let my sorry summary discourage you..lol! Really it's better than it sounds...at least I hope it is! I'm actually nervous because this is the first time I post any of my stories online, but at the same time I'm really excited! So please go easy on me :) I apologize now if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! I've had it proofread but you know sometimes things go unnoticed. Anywhoo without further delays I present to you my first fan fic, Signatures of a Union!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters, BooHoo!_

Chapter 1:

The words burned in her ears as they were being read out loud to her. She felt her temperature rising, her lip twitched in anger. Her hands clenched together in a tight fist in front of her as if she were praying. Perhaps maybe she was praying for a miracle, a miracle to get her as far away from this revelation as possible. She was fuming and if you looked close enough you could almost see the flames blazing in her eyes. She pursed her lips, holding them shut for if she didn't she would have a raging outburst, but she was under no condition to be having blow-ups of any kind. She sat there with her elbows planted on the table and her clenched fists lightly brushing her lower lip, her eyes fixated on the long wooden table before her. She subconsciously registered the gossiping whispers of the other pirates of the Brethren Court surrounding her but she ignored them, she had too, she had to face the adversity of her situation. She had to prove to them that she had the will, strength and mind to rule the pirates of Shipwreck Island. She had to prove to them that having a woman Pirate King wouldn't end in the annihilation of pirates and their beloved Shipwreck Island. This was her home now and she wanted to do everything to protect it, yet no one but she believed herself capable to do so. All she needed was a chance…

"So ye see Captain Swan," her name pulled her out of her deep thoughts and she looked into the dark eyes of Captain Teague as he continued, "as we all know there are no laws or anything in the codex that states against woman Pirate Kings, but the Brethren Court Council members have expressed deep concerns as to whether you are fitting for the part."

Captain Teague's eyes bore into Elizabeth's daringly. Though the man swaying before her was elderly, the intensity in his eyes was intimidating, all he needed was a quick draw of his pistol and it would be fatal, but still she didn't allow herself to stand down. If she was to be king she had to defend herself and set her place. She took a deep breath and stood carefully, "This is absurd," she began sternly, placing her hands on the table for support, leaning in slowly, looking into the faces of all the council members, "I lead you all into war. A war that was won without any of you having to raise a single sword because I as well as Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, Captain Turner and our crew faced Davy Jones and his Flying Dutchman head on. And now, you all have the audacity to tell me that I don't have the strength, or the power, or the will to rule the pirates just because I don't have a physical pair of balls?" she asked angrily, "ha, don't make the mistake of underestimating me because those who have, have died," she concluded confidently. She once again met the eyes of the Keeper of the Code only this time the daring gaze was replaced with a sparkle of…_pride?_ It was tough to say but he didn't look displeased, which was good.

"Ye make a valid point Captain Swan," Elizabeth lips curled into a faint smile, "but the concern of the courts council members is overwhelming, so I simply can not discard this." Elizabeth's smile faded and the Captain continued, "Ye will not be denied the rights that have been bestow upon ye as King, you just won't do it alone."

Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"If ye want to be King Captain, ye will have to marry within the Brethren Court." Teague announced. The Pirates all nodded in agreement and faced Elizabeth.

Teague's words stabbed her like daggers, she was stunned. "This is an outrage! I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own! Why can't you just trust me?" she yelled.

Captain Teague narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, "We're pirates darling. We trust no one." He said indignantly. "I will leave it upon you to choose said person, but we shall need yer answer by tomorrow," with that he clubbed the table with his pistol and the meeting was over.

Elizabeth was left dumbfounded. How did this happen? _Will._ No, it wasn't fair she already had a husband. She leaped out from behind the table and rushed after a slow moving Captain Teague. She spoke between her breaths, "How…can I…get married…if I already am?"

Teague didn't even turn to look at her. He just kept moving forward, "Do ye have proof of this marriage?"

Elizabeth sighed. She had been spontaneously married to Will during a battle by Barbossa. There had been no time to sign any legal documents and Will had left shortly after the consummation of their marriage. Unfortunately there was no proof of their marriage and their only witness, Barbossa, had disappeared. She shook her head, "No," she said solemnly.

Teague continued walking, "Then I suggest ye start deliberating."

Elizabeth stopped following him and stood hopelessly in the middle of a small corridor. She watched Teague walk away until he had fully disappeared. She hung her head and closed her eyes. Her whole life had just crumbled before her. A few weeks ago she had been married in a most romantic manner, well at least to her it was, to the man she had always loved. Though their fate drew a short straw and separated them for ten years, at least he was alive. She had come to terms with it and she promised to keep her vows to Will. For the meantime they would each focus on their duties and remember their love until the day they would be able to be together again. But now her duty was on the line, her title was to be taken from her unless she complied with the demands of the Keeper of the Code, who in fact was next in power after the King, and since she was basically on trial, his word would be the final one.

Elizabeth did not remember the moments that followed. Her mind was clouded with all her problems and she unknowingly ended up on her favorite cliff that overlooked the ocean. A salty breeze kissed her face and finally she came too. The sight was breathtaking as always despite a thick layer of mist which made it difficult to see past it but it somehow soothed her pain. Elizabeth knew she was faced with a difficult decision, whether she wanted to be King, or if she would renounce her title. The latter one devastated her simply thinking about it. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted to be King, she had earned it. She had loved the adrenalin that flowed through her veins as she addressed the Pirates, hyping their spirits about fighting for their freedom. The look on Will and Mr. Gibbs faces were priceless, she had seen pride in their eyes. She smiled thinking about it. The cheers of the pirate's voices still echoed in her ears. She had only wished Jack had seen her, he too would have been proud. After all he was the reason why she was King to begin with. Jack had given her a gift; he had trusted her with it. Sure it was for his own benefit, but she knew she had proven herself to him. She caught him a couple times staring at her in awe, and it had made Elizabeth's heart begin to race. He had seen her power, now why couldn't the others? Her sadness returned. _What am I going to do? I can't betray Will for my own selfish pleasure. But if I give up my title I will surely regret it. _Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks, being King was something she truly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello Hello! Well I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and here is the 2nd! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope I sadly still don't own Jack or Lizzie :(_

Chapter 2:

The mysterious thick mist parted as Jack sailed through it. He looked down at his compass and the arrow was pointing straight ahead. It still amused him that his compass was once again working for him and that aside from his ship being stolen _again_ he was quite content with his life. Jones was dead, Beckett and his dreadful Armada were defeated and he hadn't a care in the world. The Black Pearl belong to him and he knew she would be back under his command in no time, all he needed was a ship and he knew just were to go for one. He looked up and in the distance he could vaguely see the tops of the mountains he had been searching for. A smirk curled at the end of his lips, he had finally arrived.

Shipwreck Island is a difficult island to find because its façade was made up of mountains and cliffs just like every other island, if you passed by it you would never know that a beautiful city made of shipwrecked parts existed within those mountains. The only way for ships to get inside was to sail in through the Devils Throat but he figured he would never be taken seriously if he sailed into a city inhabited by pirates on a dingy so he rowed his dingy onto the shore and pulled it out and away from the tide. Jack looked up and inspected the tall cliffs above. He walked right up to the rocky wall and began to climb.

Jack finally found himself standing on top of a cliff. He scanned the barely visible horizon and remembered just how beautiful the sights from the cliffs were. As a young lad he would always sneak up there and watch the sun disappear below the horizon. He had often wondered that if one day he would reach the ends of the earth, would he find the sun hiding below the water? Jack smiled; the memory had always brought him comfort. It was refreshing to know that at one point in his life he had had an innocent mind and that not always had he been corrupted. He sighed, and then he turned away from the ocean view only to stop dead in his tracks. A familiar woman shared the cliff with him, though apparently she hadn't noticed he was there. Her golden hair flutter in the wind and she had her back to him staring pensively out to the ocean on the other side of the cliff. Jack smiled to himself, briefly admiring her beauty, then spoke, "You know _Lizzie,_ if you fall in, this time I won't go in after you."

Elizabeth's body tensed at the sound of his voice. Her breath caught in her throat. She hesitated for a moment before turning around to meet eyes as dark as the night staring intently at her. She quickly recovered from her initial shock that Jack, whom she had been thinking about moments ago, was now standing naught but a few feet away. Though she had the sudden urge to jump on him and embrace him tightly in her arms, she held herself back not fully understanding why she had such inappropriate urges and returned his smile instead, "Then I suppose it would be wise on my part not to allow that to happen again."

Jack's smile deepened as he detected a slight tease in her tone, "Aye, it would."

Silence filled the air that hung between them as they gazed into each others eyes, both of them silently recalling the events of that fateful day when two lost souls who were destined to meet finally did, that day that marked the beginning of their epic tale, the beginning of their grandest adventure, the beginning of the Destiny they were born to be a part of. But even though their destinies had temporarily lead them in the same direction, in the end their paths had split and they parted ways. Jack understood this and so he knew this was but a fleeting moment in time, when their paths entwined and he was allowed a brief moment of bliss simply by being in Elizabeth's company. Suddenly realizing that he stood there gawking at her he turned to face the seascape, "So!" he screeched in a high pitch voice, attempting to lighten the mood, "what has thy Pirate King standing on top of a cliff, all by her lonesome, when she should, in fact, be out and about doing…your highnessy things?" he waved his arms in the air to emphasize the last of his words.

Elizabeth, who had been holding Jack's gaze, barely noticed when he had removed himself from her dazed eyes and finally reacted to Jack's question, who now had his back to her, "Oh, but I am doing your highnessy… things," she knitted her brows in slight confusion that she had repeated his choice of words, but then rolled her eyes and continued, "I was contemplating between my two options for a very important decision I have to make," she said sounding more solemn towards the end.

Jack spun lazily on his heel, "Two options?" he asked pointing two fingers in the air, "is that all?... Sounds tragic!" he said mockingly.

Elizabeth shot glaring eyes at him, "Being torn between two fates and knowing that you'll have to let go off…" she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, "it's not easy."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So the inevitable tragedy of the outcome in this situation is therefore incapacitating you in making said decision, I take it?" he shrugged and she nodded hesitantly, "then flip a coin!" he suggested cheerfully.

Elizabeth's sadness grew into full blown confusion. "Flip a coin?" she repeated out loud, as if saying it would make her understand the random suggestion.

"Aye!" he said reassuringly, "If you're caught in between and the outcome is to be abominable regardless of what you choose, then flipping a coin would make the decision for you, thus saving you the trouble!"

Elizabeth's jaw fell in disbelief, "Of all the incoherent things you've ever said Jack that had to be the most absurd idea of them all."

Jack shot her an offended look, "Absurd no, and quite coherent actually! You're just not open to suggestions," he said childishly, sounding hurt.

Elizabeth sighed impatiently, "Jack, I highly doubt that your method of Flipping a Coin would be an entirely appropriate way of deciding my future."

The childlikeness had faded from his eyes and was now staring pensively into hers. Elizabeth felt as though he was reading her thoughts and shifted uncomfortably, unable to tear away from his deep gaze. "You see Lizzie, the way I see it is that you are going to end up doing whatever it is your destined to do." He reached into one of his coat pockets and fumbled a bit until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a coin and held it up for her to see.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration that Jack was apparently insisting but said nothing.

Jack smirked and briefly acknowledged how adorable she looked when she was frustrated before he continued. He placed the shilling in the center of his palm with the head side up. "Now Lizzie, think of your first option. You don't have to explain it to me just think of a word that surmises that option for you and tell me the word."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes annoyed at herself for even considering the illogical method, but something deep inside gnawed at her and she realized that it was curiosity, hope even, that she wanted to so badly believe in this method and relief herself of the burden it was to make this painful decision. It was true, whatever choice she made she would lose something or someone very dear and she couldn't believe she was resorting to this or even debating it in the fist place, but still she thought of Will and his return in ten years and the vows she had taken, though controvert as it may be, she new she had taken them . "Moral," she said after a long pause looking intently at the coin, avoiding Jack's eyes, suddenly paying much more attention, making sure Jack wouldn't do anything to trick her.

Jack's lips twisted into a half smile as he noticed her careful intent at avoiding eye contact, "Alright. The head will represent your Moral Choice." He flipped the shilling around and replaced it in the center of his palm revealing a crest. "Now think of your second option and do the same, give me a word."

Elizabeth did as told. She thought of her second option. She thought again of Will and breaking her vows to him and marrying someone else so that she could rule as Pirate King. A position that was rightfully hers and she did not want to let go of it. It would be her escape as she waited ten long years for Will's return, but when he returned she would legally be wed to someone else, she could almost see the heart break look upon his face. She shook her head and thought _we'll cross that bridge when we come to it_, "Immoral," she whispered, lowering her gaze from the coin shamefaced.

Jack furrowed his brows slightly stunned that she was even contemplating any option that would be defined as _Immoral_, but he shrugged it off. "Then the crest shall represent your _Immoral_ Choice."

Elizabeth winced at Jack's emphasis on the word and chastised herself for not choosing a less incriminating word.

Jack continued, "As I was saying before, you will do what you need to be doing whether you or this coin makes the choice." He made his hand into a fist and placed his thumb in the encircled part of his index finger. Then he rested the shilling on top of his thumb. He looked up at her and Elizabeth involuntarily met Jack's gaze and noticed the serious yet slightly amused look on his face. Jack held onto her gaze with intensity, "The second this coin leaves the comfort of my thumb it's in fates hands." Without looking away from Elizabeth he raised his fist with the coin in front of her and Elizabeth took a deep breath but never tore her gaze from Jack's. Then suddenly Jack flicked his thumb and with a _ping_ the coin catapulted into the air.

Elizabeth held her breath as if though ready to hear a verdict reached by the courts condemning her to her fate. Jack briefly looked up to see the shilling coming back down and raised his hand to catch it in mid air. As soon as the shilling landed back in his hand he cupped it with the other, hiding the verdict from both their views and returned his gaze to Elizabeth's unmoved eyes, frozen in anticipation. He smiled and moved his hand so that only he could see the shilling in his palm. When he saw the result his smile did not fade and his face did not change so Elizabeth couldn't tell by the look on his face if it was good or bad, not that either wouldn't bring something bad.

Jack eyes shifted back to hers and Elizabeth stared at him expectantly, "Well?" she asked impatiently.

Jack held his hand flatly in front of her so that she could see that he wasn't doing anything to change her fate and moved his hand that was cupping his other hand and lowered it to grab Elizabeth's. He indicated her to hold out her hand flatly and he carefully lifted the coin, same way as it landed and placed it in the center of her palm. "Fates have spoken Lizzie."

Elizabeth looked down at the shilling in her hand and finally released her breath remembering to breath. Though to Jack, who stood observing her, it seemed more a breath of relief.

She stared at it a while longer before raising her eyes to meet Jack's. A faint smile on her lips but Jack could see the sadness in her eyes. He felt a pinch of sadness overcome him as well. He truly disliked seeing Elizabeth in any kind of grief but before he could offer her any words she spoke, "I suppose, now, you wouldn't happen to have an eight-sided coin, would you?" Her smile became a little clearer on the right side of her lips but her left side remained lazy.

Jack smiled, yet his brows furrowed in confusion not fully understanding her question, "No Luv, don't think they make those!" he chuckled as he tried to humor her.

She was staring at the shilling again, studying the crest that was facing her, accepting her fate. She indeed felt foolish for having decided her future using Jack's way, but in the end the coin had landed in her favor. She felt horrible for wanting to be Pirate King knowing that she was betraying Will and turning away from their marriage, but for the next ten years he had a destiny to fulfill and now so did she.

"Captain Swan!" came a loud, panting voice that interrupted her thoughts and had apparently startled Jack. From their position on the cliff they looked down to see Mr. Phillips running up towards them. Mr. Phillips was a not-so-young man that had befriended Elizabeth and was incredibly nice to her. She took to liking him right away and she had given him a job of being her messenger boy. He had gladly taken the job then, but at the moment he looked as though he wished he wasn't her messenger boy or else he wouldn't have had to climb the big mountain just to find Elizabeth and deliver a message to her. He stopped and hunched over trying to catch his breath and Elizabeth walked over to him concerned, leaving Jack standing by himself, "Captain Swan!" the man repeated before Elizabeth could ask if he was alright.

"Yes, Mr. Phillips, what is it?" she asked casting him a questioning eye, though it was more concern for his state of well being than whatever it was he was going to say.

"You are needed down in the Great Hall, right away," the man manage to choke out.

Elizabeth nodded, patting him on the back, "Are you going to be ok?"

The man simply nodded back, then she turned to look apologetically at Jack, but before she could express anything of the sort Jack raised his hands in a shrug, "Duty Calls!" He flashed her a golden smile which, if truth be told, at the moment made Elizabeth feel much better. The warmth of his familiar grin consoled her and for that moment she didn't feel so alone. She smiled back before turning and making her way down the mountain to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well this is a much much shorter chapter, but it was still written with love:) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I want Captain Jack Sparrow! but that doesn't mean I own him!! That mousey got his claim on him first...unfortunately!_

Chapter 3:

Elizabeth grunted in disgust as she stormed into her room. "The nerve of that man!" she said through gritted teeth as she struggled to take her boots off. Once she had succeeded she stomp to her bed and let herself fall on her back. "I tink I vould make ye veddy veddy happy if ye vere to choose moi to be yer husbind yes!" Elizabeth mocked in her best exaggerated French accent imitating Captain Chevalle, whom she had just endured a better part of an hour in the Great Hall listening to why "he vould be de perrfict lover, and husbind!" Elizabeth shivered in disgust as she remembered the look he gave her before kissing her hand. It was as though he was undressing her with his eyes. She shook the thought away and closed her eyes, _Am I really going to do this?_ she asked herself. Though she was utterly repulsed by him she had to admit that Captain Chevalle was one of the better, _cleaner_ Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. Not that she ever had intentions living with him or anything of the sort, but it was something to consider when making her choice. She sighed and snuggled against her pillow. Truth was that if she did indeed marry any of these Pirate Lords they would want all the power, they would surely try to take her rightful spot as Pirate King and sure enough they would want her in their bed. She was hoping it would just be a marriage by paper and that she would not have to actually be a wife, but after her talk with Chevalle she was beginning to realize that not only did she come with territory and power but she was also a prize to be won.

A single tear ran across her face as she remembered Will. What had happened to her and Will, how he was so far away, how he couldn't console her now that she needed him to hold her tight, it was all so unfair. She only wanted to be married to him, but if she wasn't Pirate King what would she do? _Maybe I should just give up my title, maybe that's my true fate_. Another tear escaped her closed lids. The consequences of her decision were becoming more and more evident. _"You are going to end up doing whatever it is your destined to do." "Fates have spoken Lizzie."_ Elizabeth smiled faintly as she remembered _his _words and _his_ voice and oddly enough it comforted her. "Lizzie," she whispered dreamily to herself. Then finally registering from whom those words came from her eyes shot open and she sprung from her bed, "Jack!" in all her anger she had completely forgotten he was there on the same Island as her. With an idea developing in her mind she began putting on her boots, "Of course! Why didn't I think about it before?"

Suddenly needing to see Jack, she hurried out of her room, climb down several flights of stairs, and ran out to the ports but when she got there her heart sank. The Pearl was not in port, she was not docked, _had Jack left? _"No!" she whispered in almost horror feeling her life, her plans, everything crumble to the floor. She turned back and began running back towards the cliff they had been on earlier. On the way she ran past Mr. Phillips frantically waving at her as she hurried by to stop, but she wouldn't. She needed to find Jack but then by some unknown force she stopped and turned and ran back towards Mr. Phillips.

"Captain Swan I'm glad you stopped. I have a message for you!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I don't care about any message right now Mr. Phillips, I need to find Captain Sparrow. You were last with him on the cliff when I left you behind, did he say anything about leaving right away?"

Mr. Phillips smiled, "Captain Swan the message I have _is_ from Captain Sparrow!"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's have it!" she asked frantically.

Mr. Phillips reached down into his pocket and pulled the piece of paper he had written the message on. Elizabeth shifted impatiently at the man's slow pace, but after a few minutes he finally began to read the message. "He said that when you had some free time if you would please be so kind as to look for him. His room is located on the 4th deck of the Galleon Structure. It is an urgent matter and very important you speak with him." Mr. Phillips finished his message and looked up to smile at her, but when he looked up Elizabeth was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: All right me hearties, here is Ch. 4 and I think that's all I'll give ye fer tonight until I start seeing some reviews! lol...Hopefully you are all enjoying the story! Muah!!_

_Disclaimer: Jack owns my heart, but I don't own him! or Lizzie! or Pirates! and the list, unfortunately, goes on and on:(_

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth ran down the crowded walkways, cutting through small alleys, and jumping from platform to platform trying her best not to fall in the water. She ran as if her life depended on it, which it kind of did. She felt her lungs burning for air, but she pushed her lungs demands aside for she would not slow down. She needed to find Jack and talk to him.

She felt horrible leaving Mr. Phillips talking to himself but when she heard 4th deck of the Galleon Structure she took off. She knew exactly were it was. It was the structure that contained her quarters, only she was on the 6th deck. Turning a corner she finally saw the Galleon structure in sight and it motivated her to run even faster. She raced up 4 flights of stairs and had finally arrived at Jack's room. She stopped only a moment to catch her much needed breath and pat her face down with her skirts to wipe away any perspiration then hesitantly knocked on his door.

Elizabeth held her breath as she waited for Jack to answer the door, but after a few moments he still hadn't answered. She knocked again this time a little louder. A few moments later the door swung open and Jack appeared in the doorway, his eyes half closed and squinting at the brighter lights outside of his room. He attempted to open one eye against the light and finally realized who was standing at his door, "Elizabeth?" his voice was drowsy and raspy.

Elizabeth felt horrible that she had awakened him but she needed to talk to him. "Yes Jack! It's me, may we please talk?"

Jack rubbed his head with both hands before saying, "Come in," He moved aside allowing Elizabeth entrance then closed the door behind her.

The curtains were closed and the room was rather dark except for a burning candle on a table. Jack saw her looking around the room and he bent down and grabbed the pillow cushion from a chair and smacked it, letting lose all the dust that it had collected, "Don't mind the place, I haven't used it in years. I usually stay on the Pearl if and when I'm ever here."

Elizabeth shot him a questioning glance, "Yes, speaking of which, I went looking for you at the docks thinking you would be in the Pearl, but I notice she wasn't docked…"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her looking somewhat annoyed, "What a marvelous observation!" he interrupted sarcastically, "Yes! The Pearl, as you have pointed out, is in fact not docked, anchored or tied down anywhere in or around this Island, because due to some unforeseeable turn of events she is currently NOT under my possession. Which is exactly why I am here in the first place."

Elizabeth's jaw fell, and had she not herself been attached to the Pearl, she would have been tempted to laugh, but the Pearl being under someone else's control and not Jack's made her somewhat…angry. She suddenly had the feeling of having a missing child, not that she would know what that was like but she imagined it to be awful. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry! You'll get her back soon!" she knitted her brows, "But why come here?"

Jack smiled. He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to take a seat on the recently patted down chair next to him, "Seeing as I have acquaintances in such high places, well, more like seeing as I _helped_ said acquaintances _obtain_ such high places, I figured it wouldn't be so hard to acquire a ship here!"

Elizabeth sat down in the offered chair and smiled guiltily at Jack. Here he needed a favor, which if she hadn't been in such a predicament she would have granted him a ship, but unfortunately at the moment she didn't have the power to authorize such a favor…yet! "I'm afraid I can't grant you a ship Jack," she said expressionless.

Jack's smile faded, "Why not?" he sneered, "Do you forget that it was by _my_ doing that your even King to begin with?"

Elizabeth swallowed moistening her throat that had suddenly gone dry as she realized the effects of the next words that would come out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and began, "You're right Jack! I am King because of you," Jack's face relaxed a bit, but observed her carefully. She continued knowing she had his attention, "But the reason why I can't grant you a ship is because, I myself am in a bit of a predicament, also due to unforeseeable turn of events Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And what is said predicament?" he asked sounding more annoyed than curious.

She took another deep breath and shifted her body on the chair so that she was fully facing Jack. She looked seriously at him. The importance of what she was about to say needed to show on every inch of her. Her breathing grew heavy, realizing she was nervous, she began to speak before she would have a nervous breakdown, "The Brethren Court thinks me incapable of ruling Shipwreck Island alone." She took another deep nervous breath, "Jack…I will give you whatever necessary to retrieve the Pearl if you would please…" she trailed off when she noticed an infuriating grin spreading across Jack's face. "What could possibly be so funny?" she scowled.

Jack's grin only widened as he caught on. The gold of his teeth reflected in the candle light. He slowly leaned back nonchalantly on the bed and supported himself on his arms, "Captain Swan are you… proposing to me?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. _This is amusing him_, she realized. She angrily got up from the chair and towered over Jack on the bed, "You're insufferable!" she hissed through her teeth and stormed for the door.

Jack's grin quickly faded and within seconds was on his feet and rushing for the door. He reached it a second before she did but it was enough to block her way from leaving his room, "Now, now darling! If we can't have a descent conversation how is this matrimony ever going to work!" he said playfully, flashing a golden smile.

Elizabeth stopped when she ran right into Jack, who was now blocking her exit. She looked down to the wooden floor refusing to look at his infuriating face. How could she have possibly thought that Jack would take this seriously? But when she heard what he had said to her, her head snapped and in an instant she was glaring at his still plastered smile.

"Now, I'm not saying that I'm accepting, but if I did, which I haven't, what are the terms of said union."

The tension in Elizabeth's face faded and her eyes widened. She was stunned. Jack was actually considering her _proposal?_ "We'd be married legally, on paper," she said hesitantly but then quickly added pointing a warning finger to Jack, "But it would mean nothing! Only that I complied with the Brethren's demands."

Jack grinned mischievously, "I take it that leaves out the fun part at the end of the night?"

Elizabeth straightened herself and deepened her voice, "We are especially omitting that part! We won't be bounded to each other. I Love Will and at the end of ten years I _will _be with him." she said through a tense jaw.

Jack winced at her last words but chose to ignore them, "Good! Cause I'd hate to deprive all the women of _knowing_ Captain Jack Sparrow, if ye know what I mean."

Elizabeth involuntarily recoiled, crossing her arms around her chest. Something about Jack's last statement stirred something deep inside her stomach, but she quickly recovered and faced Jack again, trying to ease the tension in her voice, "After we sign the marriage license I shall need you to stay until most of the Pirate Lords have gone. Then I will provide you with every means necessary for your voyage."

Jack considered this but then thought quickly, "I'm not changing my name to Swan!" he said pointing a finger at her, though out loud it sounded foolish of him to even mention it.

"Nor am I changing my name to Sparrow!" she shot back. She reached out her hand and held it out in front of him, "So do we have an accord?"

Jack inspected her hand a moment. What was he getting himself into? Was he really about to agree to marry a woman who had killed him? Was he really considering agreeing to help a woman who had betrayed him? Yes she was incredibly beautiful but still a walking menace, especially to him. Though marrying her could prove to be useful in the future, _maybe it won't be so bad _he thought, besides soon he would be away from here and on his way to retrieve the Pearl and he wouldn't have to be near _her_. Though he would never admit it out loud or even to himself but part of him didn't want to see her married, not even just on paper, to anyone else but himself. He hesitantly took her hand and shook it, "Aye, we do!" he said quietly.

Elizabeth smiled breathing out in relief. She would marry Jack, be Pirate King, and still have Will in the end. She should be happy with joy. She was getting everything she wanted but if that was the case, why did she all of a sudden feel her heart sob? Then she noticed it, the brief twitch of sadness in Jack's eyes and when he noticed her looking, he smiled and then the sadness was gone. But that brief moment was enough to leave Elizabeth wondering what had made Jack so sad?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again! Just wanted to say THANK YOU to those of you who took the time to review, it's most appreciated. And also just want to say Thank You for reading my story period. It is most flattering and I'm glad your enjoying it! It's been a little busy for me lately but I hope to give you frequent updates! Please forgive any errors in this chapter. I've had to rely solely on my computer and myself (and I'm not so great at proof reading to be honest) because my beta has left me for a week and a half :( So if you know anyone who would like to beta a few chapters for me, please message me! Thanks! On with the show!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Jack, we would never leave my room!!! lol_

**Chapter 5 **

Jack sat at his desk subconsciously fidgeting with a quill between his fingers. The weak early morning rays of sun had began to peak through the creases of his curtains and that was the very detail that had him so transfixed. The sun was out and he knew very well what that meant, the reason he hadn't slept in two days. Today was the day!

He had heard it was normal for a man to have cold feet before he…_took the plunge_…as he had once heard a man describe it, but certainly that man wasn't about to marry a woman who had once left him at the mercy of one overly large squid. Unknowingly, Jack's leg began to bounce rhythmically in a nervous manner at the memory of his final moments before being devoured by the Kraken. And by final moments, he didn't mean yanking away at the chains, he didn't mean his brilliant escape from the constraints of the shackles, he didn't mean inhaling the vile stench of a thousand rotting corpses or how he drew out his sword and went down fighting. No, by final moments he meant the very moment of his undoing. The soft supple lips he had for so long fantasized about claiming as his own, the very moment he had lusted for and dreamed about in a hundred different ways, all of them ending in a passionate night with _her_, the culmination of countless hours devoted to wondering how delicious _her _lips would taste. All that time wondering and finally he had been given the chance to find out for himself what she indeed tasted like, but nothing could have prepared him for what he truly felt. In a moment of what he thought would be the fulfillment of sheer lust, a deeper, scarier, hidden truth he never thought possible was unveiled and it terrified him, leaving him almost paralyzed of his senses. All he could do was revel in how much this woman truly meant to him. All the pleasures in the world he had experienced throughout his life could not compare to the heaven that he felt the moment her lips had touched his, but unfortunately, to his dismay, she had not felt the same way. Instead she shackled him to the mast and sealed him to his fate, a betrayal of the worst kind, a betrayal to his heart.

In the Locker Jack had much time to think about his situation and the more he had thought about it the more his hatred for her grew. He began occupying his time with thinking of other things to the point of madness. He became obsessed with not thinking about her. So on that day when the occupants of his life had come to rescue him from the locker, he had received the shock of his life. As if being trapped in the locker without the ability to satisfy his hunger or thirst, unable to move his ship and an endless panoramic view of sand wasn't bad enough, seeing her there was the icing on the cake of his ultimate punishment and instead of pressing a knife to her throat or thrusting his sword through her, as he had often imagined in the locker, he ran as far away from her as possible. She was his walking doom and wanted nothing to do with her, but when he had no choice than to allow her to travel with them on the Pearl, he had made it a point to stay away from her. Needless to say that that didn't last very long because his weakness for her had resulted in the giving up of his immortality to save her newly-wed husband! He couldn't stand the look of grief on her face when Davy had stabbed the whelp and so he did the unthinkable. Jack saved the life of the man who would always stand between him and the woman he dared say that he loved.

That touching moment high above the water as she hung onto him and they witnessed the sinking of the Dutchman and her husband, he knew he could never hate her. It didn't matter what she had done to him and even though he hadn't forgotten, deep inside he knew he had forgiven.

Finally noticing his nervous twitches, Jack stopped his leg and threw the quill on the desk. He stood up and walked across his dimly lit room to his armoire. He opened it and kneeled on the floor. Jack reached into the bottom corner of the armoire and pulled out a large white box, he stood up, closed it and walked back to his desk.

He stared at the box for a moment as if contemplating something for the last time, nervously wiggling his fingers at his side, a new twitch, and finally sat down placing the box carefully on his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out pieces of paper. He moved the ink pot closer, dipped the quill and began to write.

After he finished the note and reread it, he sighed feeling foolishly and crumbled up the note, tossing it into a wastebasket. _Not even a real wedding mate_ he reminded himself, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had agreed to help her but at the time he hadn't thought about the full extensity of the situation. He had agreed on impulse. On what his heart had told him to do. On a foolish desire to be married to the one woman to ever leave such an impression on him, even if their marriage would be under false pretenses. It's not like the woman would ever love him, she had made that perfectly clear. Jack had a bad feeling about all this. The woman was his undoing once before, who's to say she wouldn't jump at the chance again. She had never once expressed sentiment or even tried to apologize for what she did. Did she even care? Or a better question, had he _really_ forgiven her? He picked up a bottle of rum hoping to find some comfort but it was useless. Jack sat back in his chair and stared at the white box wondering why on earth he even wanted her to have its contents in the first place? He knew dam well she didn't deserve it. Jack sighed in frustration but did that really matter?

So focused on his thoughts, Jack hardly realized that outside a dark cloud had slowly rolled over the sun and covered its rays of light and it had, once again, begun to rain. When Jack's ears finally registered the steady drops of rain hitting his window he closed his eyes releasing another frustrated sigh, "Bugger." If this rain didn't stop soon he felt he would go mad waiting for this wedding to take place. If he waited any longer, he would surely change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay another Chapter! I do apologize however for the shortness of it! But the next Ch. is much much longer! And yes there will finally be some Sparrabeth goodness:) Enjoy! Again sorry for any errors:(_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pirates!_

Chapter 6:

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep, frustrated she turned on her back and opened her eyes. She listened carefully to the world around her, "It stopped raining," she whispered to herself and her heart jumped as she acknowledged what that meant. She turned in her bed and she realized how exhausted she really felt. She had to endure all night listening to the thunderous storm they'd received. Elizabeth hated being alone during a storm. The roars of the thunder and lightning often frightened her and even though she had lived in the Caribbean she had never gotten use to it.

Elizabeth sighed. It had been two days since her announcement to the Brethren that she would marry Jack. There had been gasps and protest throughout the members of the court, saying that Jack hadn't even been at the first meeting when it was announced and that he shouldn't count. Everyone had turned to Captain Teague for the final answer but there was something in his eyes that had caught Elizabeth's attention, though it seemed no one else noticed it, not even Jack. She wasn't sure what to make of the emotion she saw there, she wasn't sure if it was happiness, if he was content, maybe dislike for the idea or it could have been an emotion that covered a deeper one. But Elizabeth knew this news had somewhat of an impact on him, though she wasn't sure how. Jack was his son after all so in a way it humbled her to know that a usually cold Captain Teague was feeling something, anything. He had declined everyone's protest saying that Jack was one of the Nine Pirate Lords and had allowed Elizabeth marriage to Jack.

Oddly enough, that very evening a major storm brewed and rain came pouring down. The storm only grew through the night. Being the superstitious lot that the pirates were they thought it would be frightful bad luck if their King would marry in a storm. It had forced Elizabeth to remember her previously failed marriages both of which took place in gloomy, stormy weather and it had indeed brought very bad luck. So she didn't protest to waiting until the storm was over.

Having Jack around these past days had been a great comfort to her. He was the only familiar face on this Island that actually knew who she really was. He understood her and Elizabeth would be foolish to deny that Jack and her shared a special bond. Truthfully she really did enjoy his company. She smiled, but then it faded when she felt a twitch of guilt. How could she be enjoying another man's company when she loved Will, she was spiritually bounded to Will. _Will the love of my life_ she reminded herself. It was hard to believe that three weeks ago she had married Will in the mist of battle and their bodies had been bounded together with love and now she was betraying the beauty of that marriage and was now waiting to marry Jack, _legally_.

Jack was now her _fiancé_? She smiled at the way that sounded. It was bizarre in so many ways and she found, to her dismay, that she didn't hate it. Elizabeth grunted and scowled at herself for even thinking that and immediately took it back but the impression of the words had already been implanted in her.

Elizabeth kicked her feet over the edge of her bed and walked over to her window where she opened her curtains. Elizabeth frowned when she saw the once again gloomy sky, it was raining…again.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here is a longer chapter as promised! Ok I orginally wasn't planning on having any explicit love scenes between Jack and Lizzie, but as I was writing it was hard to stay away from it. So I'm trully sorry that I gave in and this chapter has an M rating to be safe. It's not really too bad just a little nudity but nothing too raunchy! I'm still going to keep the T rating for the whole story for now unless something else comes up. But to be fair I do warn you this chapter holds mild adult content, so if your under age try to keep away towards the end of this chapter!! Thanks! and sorry again for any errors still don't have a replacement beta._

_Disclaimer: I own Pirates only in my dreams!_

**Chapter 7**

"Jack!" Elizabeth called from high above him.

Jack tilted his head upwards to see Elizabeth waving down at him from a few flights up.

"Stay right there, I'll be right down!" she yelled down to him.

Jack nodded once and waited for her to join him on his floor.

Elizabeth stepped onto the landing of his floor and smiled at him, "I was just coming to look for you!" she said sounding somewhat excited.

"Ah! Have you changed your mind and decided you wanted to have a rendezvous before the wedding?" he asked mocking her excitement.

Elizabeth's expression fell flat and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Jack!" she protested, feigning a serious look.

Jack flashed a charming grin, "Can't blame a pirate for trying love!"

Elizabeth dropped her act and smiled at him once again, "I wanted to show you something!" she said grabbing a hold of his arm and leading him towards the stairs.

dghjsdghjgjd

"Oh!" he said mischievously not resisting her taking his arm, "Something kinky I hope!"

Elizabeth paused to glared at him.

Jack stopped as well and winced when he saw her face, "Curse me pirate tongue!" he chastised himself in jest.

Elizabeth let out a short laugh, "Oh Jack!" She continued walking down the stairs. Jack followed her.

The night was cool and humid and the heavy rain they'd been having for the past two days had slowed down to a light drizzle. Jack and Elizabeth hurried along dimly lit pathways and platforms, "Where are we going?" Jack asked as he felt the drizzle slowly start to pick up again.

Elizabeth was a few feet ahead of him leading the way. "We are almost there!" she called back to him. They rounded a corner and their destination was finally in sight. Elizabeth stopped and Jack stopped next to her. She turned to look at him and smiled when his gaze met hers. "This is what I want to show you Jack, come on!" she half consciously grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the docs.

It took Jack a moment to get over the fact that her hand was wrapped around his. The gesture alone ignited a small fire deep in his belly. He silently cursed at himself for allowing her to have such an affect on him. Attempting to take the focus off the warmth of her skin, he looked up and observed there surroundings. They were at the docs.

Elizabeth stopped when she encountered a man, a man Jack recognized from a couple days ago on the cliff. "Mr. Phillips! How are the preparations coming along?" Elizabeth asked as she looked out above her.

Jack followed her gaze and through the dim light of the torches burning nearby and steadily increasing rain Jack noticed a tall dark ship docked in front of them.

"We made quite o' bit of progress when the rain slowed down, Captain!" responded Mr. Phillips, "but it looks like the rains are picking up again. I'm afraid if they do we'll have to end for tonight!"

Elizabeth smiled, "That's quite alright Mr. Phillips. Just be sure that when the rain breaks you commence work again."

"Of course, Captain Swan," the older man doffed his hat to her and began yelling orders to the crew.

Elizabeth turned to face Jack, who at the moment was gawking at the ship before him, "Do you like it?"

Jack continued admiring the ship, "She almost disappears into the darkness," he answered without turning to look at her.

A tender smile began to form on Elizabeth's lips as she noticed the fondness in Jack's voice. She looked up at the ship, "Well she should. She has black sails you know."

Jack still could not tear his gaze away from the ship, "Does she now? And here I thought me Pearl was the only one in these waters with black sails."

Elizabeth picked up the tease in his tone, "She is!" her gaze returned to Jack's profile, "I just figured that if you are to Captain the Crimson Dahlia, you would like to feel a bit more at home, so I had the black sails made."

At this Jack finally turned to look at Elizabeth. At first a look of surprise played about his face, but with a blink of an eye a warm smile softened his features. For a moment they both stood holding each other's gaze, exchanging unspoken words. A shiver brought Elizabeth back and she tore away from his alluring gaze to look up at the ship. Jack also looked away once again cursing himself for showing any emotion. "The Crimson Dahlia?" Jack asked expectantly, changing the uncomfortable tone of the moment.

Elizabeth pursed her lips into a smile and nodded her head. Without a warning she walked forward and stepped up onto the gang plank and began ascending it. Jack made no attempt to follow her. He only admired her as she walked up the plank. Almost reaching the top she turned back to look at Jack, "Are you coming?" she asked softly yet loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack looked down to the foot of the gang plank and after a moment he hesitantly stepped on and began to ascend it.

Up on deck, Elizabeth waited until she heard Jack's boots pound on the wooden floors behind her. She didn't waist a second before she began to speak, "I found her during an exploration of the ship yard the day after you dropped me off here. I was surprised to see that she had minor damages to the hull, nothing that couldn't be fixed. So I had a crew begin restoring her right away. She's made of a dark cherry wood. During the day she's a sight to fall in love with and at night she's invincible," she turned to face Jack who had not moved since the beginning of her story, "She is my ship and she's the one you'll be taking on your voyage."

Jack looked around. It surprised him how comfortable he felt aboard the Crimson Dahlia. Jack loved the sea but unless he was in the comfort of his Black Pearl, the sea felt like it was missing something. Yet somehow it seemed the matter of comfort wouldn't be a problem aboard this magnificent vessel. But was she really going to give him her ship? "Are you sure?"

"Jack, my place is here on the island. Yes the sea will make her call to me, but I can take any other ship here. Your voyage is long and far too strenuous. Any other ship simply will not do." Elizabeth shyly looked down to the floor knowing that with her next statement she would reveal her attention to detail for the sake of his comfort, "Plus with her dark hull and newly added black sails you'll have that fond advantage you're so use to having."

Jack allowed himself to smile at the absence of her eyes on him, but it faded when her gaze returned. "Elizabeth what if…something happens to the ship?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Just make sure you're safe," was all she said before the rain came suddenly pouring down on them. The rain was so strong it came down like a torrent. Jack yelled something to her but it was difficult for her to hear against the harsh, loud rain, "What?!" she yelled back.

Answering back was useless so instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to follow him. As they ran, the rough, cold rain felt like tiny needles pricking at her skin. It was difficult to see through the rain, but she could make out Jack frantically feeling against the wooden wall. Catching on she ran up to the wall and began searching for the door knob. Jack was the one to find it and soon they found themselves stumbling into the Captain's Quarters of the Crimson Dahlia.

Upon entering, the cabin was very dark. Elizabeth couldn't see anything in front of her and having spent so little time on the Dahlia, due to the renovations, she didn't know where anything was.

"We need to find a light," she heard Jack say. He was close, a few feet away to her right. She extended her arms out in front of her and began walking blindly across the cabin towards his voice.

"Jack?" she called out trying to get a feel of his whereabouts.

"I'm over here!"

Elizabeth swirled back to face the direction she had just come from, or at least that's where she thought she came from, "How on earth did you get over there so quick and in complete darkness?" she asked sounding rather annoyed.

She heard him rambling through the drawers of what she assumed was a desk, "Years of practice love," he responded. Suddenly Elizabeth heard a sizzle and soon the room was illuminated by a bright spark of a lit match. Then slowly the spark dimmed as Jack lit a candle. "When you're a pirate darling and you're sailing at night, you spend half the time in the dark so that you don't get spotted by enemy ships. Soon your vision becomes like that of a bat's and seeing in the dark becomes a _very_ useful skill." Jack looked around the cabin and gave her an approving look, "Not bad."

Elizabeth took a look around the cabin herself, but it was still difficult to see. The candle that Jack had lit barely gave off any light. The cabin was relatively big so half the cabin was still left in darkness. Once her eyes adjusted she was able to see a desk in the corner where the candle was burning, a large table with chairs towards the center of the cabin, there was a couch towards the back wall, and in the other corner across the cabin, where the light barely reached, Elizabeth could make out a bed. The cabin was indeed _not bad_.

Jack walked around the room, "Could use a more decorative touch, but it'll do just fine."

"Yes I'm sure you'll give it your…unique touch!" she said teasingly.

Jack arched an eyebrow, "_My_ unique touch darling is reserved for damsels who need _un_distressing." A wicked smirk appeared on his lips.

For a brief moment Elizabeth imagined herself kissing Jack, but she snapped out of it and rolled her eyes, "Oh Jack will you ever…" before she could finish her sentence the cabin was illuminated by the bright lightning that struck somewhere nearby followed by a loud crack of thunder. Elizabeth let out a startled scream and plunged into Jack's chest burying her face in his shirt.

Jack was frozen in place at Elizabeth's unexpected actions. He stood stiffly with his arms at his sides not knowing at the moment what to do. Another roar of thunder threaten them nearby and he felt Elizabeth's grip tighten around his waist, but when he felt her shivering a sudden instinct took over him and his arms wrapped protectively around her. He stroked her hair trying to sooth her, "It's alright Lizzie." He gently brushed a couple of wet strands away from her face as she slowly began to pull away, "Come now, the fearsome Pirate King can't be afraid of a little thunder!" he teased, but there was a gentleness about his voice that surprised Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to…it was unexpected, I-I'm sorry. I feel so foolish." Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed.

The cabin was once again illuminated by lightning and this time the roaring thunder didn't take Elizabeth by surprise but she still winced at its horrible sound. Jack noticed that she was shivering. He gave in and put a hand on her shoulder, "Come here," he gave her a gentle pull towards him and she willingly came into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stood like that for a while.

Having Elizabeth so close to him, Jack became painfully aware of his increasing heart beat and he hoped to the heavens that his heart didn't end up jumping out of his chest and punching Elizabeth in the face. That small flame that was ignited earlier within his belly was beginning to grow into a small fire and with the temper of the woman in his arms he knew it was unacceptable, she would never allow anything to happen between them.

As Elizabeth had her head buried in Jack's chest she felt her heart begin to race. It came to be so strong that she felt all the pulses in her body feel as though they would explode. The worst one was the pulse on her cheek_, wait do we have pulses on our cheeks?_ They must because hers was pounding, unless it was Jack's heart that she felt, _but that's highly unlikely_ she concluded. Elizabeth shivered violently but she couldn't for the life of her figure out if she was shivering because she was indeed really cold or if it was because she was extremely nervous being so close to Jack's hard body. She considered letting go but another thunderous roar cracked around the ship.

Jack was busy trying to concentrate on something other than Elizabeth being in his arms _rum rum rum, Rum Runner's Island, bonfire, singing, dancing, alone with Elizabeth, NO! no no no thinking of Rum is not helping_. Thunder roared around them again and he felt Elizabeth tighten her grip around him. His eyes widened _That's not helping either love_. He realized she was still shivering and he rubbed his hand on her drenched back. A thought came to him and he pulled her away. Her thin body was soaking wet from head to toe, "No wonder you're freezing!"

Jack lead her to the couch in the back of the cabin and helped her sit down. He was now searching the room for dry clothes and blankets, which was nice, but what she really wanted was to be back in his arms, where she was warm and…safe.

Jack searched the cabin and found, in some old trunks by the bed, a couple of dry shirts. As he passed the bed he pulled off the blanket. He retuned to Elizabeth, "All I found were these dry shirts, change into one and then wrap your self in this blanket," he instructed her. His voice was caring and deep with concern.

Elizabeth nodded surprised by his tenderness, "But you'll have to turn around."

Jack smirked, "Sure you don't need help?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Turn around Jack."

Jack chuckled and turned his back to her.

As Elizabeth changed into the large shirt, she became more conscious of the fact that she was now half naked in a room with Jack, if her heart wasn't pounding before, now it was thundering in her chest and she grew paranoid that Jack would hear it from across the room. When she was done she turned to face him and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were met with smooth, tanned, hard muscle as Jack, who still had his back to her, had slid out of his wet coat and shirt. She was mesmerized at the sensual movement of his muscular arms and back as he slid on the dry shirt. Her wet dress fell out of her hand and hit the wooden floor with a _thud_. The sound made Jack turn around but it didn't shake Elizabeth out of her fantasy induced stupor.

Jack felt his heart jolt when he saw a barely cover Elizabeth standing in front of him. The large shirt hung loosely on her. It was long enough to cover her until just under her bottom but it completely exposed her long smooth creamy legs which glistened in the flicker of the candle light. There were no buttons on the shirt and the lace to tighten the neckline was missing so the opening of the neckline plummeted to her mid chest exposing a bit of her cleavage. He slowly looked her over with hungry eyes feeling the fire inside him now burn wildly. When his eyes rolled over her face they met hers and he realized, with much surprise, that there was desire there also. He inched towards her and her eyes beckoned him. When he stood inches away from her he bent down and picked up the blanket and he wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him.

Elizabeth didn't protest. Her own body heat rising with every step he took closer to her. And now that he had wrapped her in the blanket they were so close it was torture.

They both stood in front of each other, desire clear in their eyes, but neither made a move because they were afraid of where their passion would take them, their breaths intensifying. Another bolt of lightning and another roar of thunder but this time Elizabeth didn't wince, her face didn't crash into his chest, this time her lips crashed into his.

The second her lips had touched his Jack couldn't hold back. He began to kiss her feverishly, hungrily devouring her lips, claiming her tongue with his. She pressed her body hard against his desperately needing to feel him closer. Her hands explored his bare, hard chest, feeling the ripples and dents of his muscle. She moved them around his torso to his back enjoying the feeling of his moist, heated skin underneath her fingers. She carefully brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed back the shirt down his arms until it slid off and landed on the floor.

Jack's hands inched down the length of her torso, down the side of her hips until he reached her bottom. The warm, soft flesh of her skin sent a wave of desire, fueling his need for her and he squeezed her bottom lifting her up. Pleasure washed over Elizabeth, clouding all her senses, as she wrapped her legs around him and grinded herself against his fully erect bulge. He groaned at the sensation and lowered her on the couch. Their lips broke and he trailed her neck with soft, gentle kisses and he continued downward to her plunging neckline. Jack slid a hand into her shirt and gently cupped her breast. Elizabeth hissed through her teeth. Jack lowered his tongue to her nipple. He encircled it, and then gently sucked on the pink bulge causing her to moan at the delicious sensation. Jack couldn't take it anymore he needed her. He needed to be inside of her. He had spent too much time longing for her touch, yearning for a kiss and now, she was here in front of him, willingly indulging in the moment with him. He was ready, he had been ever since that day on the island. He felt her hips rise and grind against his member, the feeling was unbearable and he couldn't hold off anymore, "Elizabeth," her name came out in a broken pleading whisper.

Elizabeth smiled, her name never sounded so wonderful. This was better than any fantasy she had ever had of Jack, so real, so sensual. She arched her back pressing her chest onto his lips, desperately wishing it not to be over. Jack responded by dragging his wet tongue up the center of her chest, then her neck and up until he reached her chin. "I need you Elizabeth," he whispered, though it sounded more like a growl, before once again claiming her mouth.

His words rung in her ears, she wanted him, she needed him too. She wanted Jack with all her being. She needed this man, a man that was not her husband, a man that was not _Will_. Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind an alarm went off. Elizabeth forced her heavy lids open. _He's so beautiful_ she thought as she watched him kiss her. And as if sensing that someone was looking at him the angel kissing her opened his alluring eyes. They seared with desire, they burned with passion and the realness of his eyes startled her. The alarm in the back of her mind grew louder. _This…This is real_ Elizabeth thought _this isn't a fantasy_ a frantic voice in Elizabeth's head yelled. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she broke the kiss, pushing Jack away, "Jack?" she asked more alert.

Jack breathed heavily and knitted his eyebrows trying to push past his blocked senses. He was confused by Elizabeth's sudden change in mood, "What's wrong?" he asked in a shaky breath.

Elizabeth's heart sank, this was very real and not some fantasy Elizabeth thought she had been having. She frantically pushed Jack off of her and she jumped out of the couch, "What's wrong?" she yelled turning to face a very confused Jack. "What's wrong?" she repeated disbelievingly, "Everything is wrong! This is wrong!" she cried hysterically. Her hands shot up to her head and she began pacing back and forth nervously.

"Elizabeth…" Jack began but was interrupted by Elizabeth's shrieking voice.

"I love Will, Jack! This is wrong! This is very wrong! This should have never happened!"

Jack took a deep breath as the reality of the situation dawned on him. "I see," he said resolutely, "so you had enough to satisfy your lustful needs of good ol' Cap'n Jack then stopped our little rendezvous in time to preserve your honor, is that it?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she glared at him disgustedly, "How dare you? This meant absolutely nothing!"

Jack grinned maliciously, "I don't remember saying that it did!"

"I had a momentary lapse in judgment but I assure that this will never happen again!" she sneered, still sounding breathless, "I love Will! This was nothing but a mistake, a moment of vulnerability and _you_ took advantage of it, of me!" Elizabeth bit her tongue. As soon as the last words left her mouth she knew she had regretted them. She knew it wasn't his fault. She had played a part in this moment of passion between them as well, but she couldn't take back the words now, it was said and done.

Jack's nostrils flared, he gritted his teeth. He made to charge toward her but it took great effort to hold himself back. There was a menacing presence about him now. A completely different man the tender one he had been moments before and it frightened her. Jack pursed his lips allowing himself to say nothing and suddenly he turned, grabbed his coat and stormed out of the cabin and into the dark stormy night.

Elizabeth sank to the floor and began to sob. She knew it was over. Jack would never marry her now. She would never be Pirate King, unless she married another dreadful Pirate Lord, who would certainly stop at nothing to take her position. But worst of all she had betrayed Will. She buried her face into her hands, feeling more alone than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: My darlings sorry to have kept you all waiting but I'm here now with the next Chapter! Yay! I just want to take this time to Thank everyone who has read this story! The response has been amazing! Thank you to all my reviewers... you keep me going! More reviews maybe even quicker updates...im just saying! lol! Oh and to answer a question that came up several times in a few reviews the answer is No there will be No baby (I think...lol...i just don't like to say never, but most likely there won't be) so rest assure me fellow Sparrabethers:) Anywhoo on with the show! Again I do apologize for any errors!_

_Disclaimer: Nope still not a Billionaire to buy off any rights...grrrr!_

**Chapter 8**

_Knock Knock_. The soft pounds on Elizabeth's door were faint in her distant daydream. Elizabeth opened her heavy tiered lids and even though she had not been asleep it was still a struggle to open her red, puffy eyes. She shuffled out of her bed, wiping away the clear droplets that had been falling from her honey browns all night and went to answer the door. She slightly opened the door and peaked out into the brightness of the hallway, holding the door so that it still covered herself from the view of the person standing in her doorway. "Mr. Phillips?" Elizabeth asked groggily, "good morning," she said forcing a smiling.

Mr. Phillips returned her smile. He noticed her red swollen eyes but said nothing about it. "Good Morning Captain. I brought a package for you."

Elizabeth's eyes fell to the white box the older man held out in front of him. He nudged it towards her suggesting she take it. "Does it say who it's from?" she asked opening the door a little more to take the box from him.

"No Miss, it was left on my door step with a note instructing me to deliver it to you but it was not signed."

Elizabeth held the rather large box in her hands. She eyed it curiously wondering who would send her a gift. She smiled lazily at Mr. Phillips, "Thank You."

The man bowed his head and left. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed and placed the box on it. She passed a hand over the white lid lovingly and lifted it to open the box. A deep red velvet bag lay inside it. Elizabeth stared at it with curiosity, but a piece of paper in between the folds of the deep red material caught her eye. As she picked up the paper she noticed that even though it was neatly folded the paper looked like it had been crumbled up. _That's odd_ she thought, but she proceeded in opening the note. Inside it read:

_Ello Future Wifey,_

_Though the signing of papers we'll be having later on today could hardly be called a wedding, I would still like you to accept this gift in case you perhaps maybe wanted to play dress up! After all a woman only gets one wedding…well maybe three in your case, but a wedding nonetheless. Would have delivered it meself but as you already know its frightful bad luck to see the bride before the wedding._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

Elizabeth's heart leaped out from her chest. It was a gift from Jack. He was still going to marry her? A bright smile illuminated her features and hope was making its way back into her heart. She had to reread the note a couple of times before it really sunk in. Jack was keeping his word and was really going to marry her. A thought began to form in her head, _Play_ _Dress up?_ She put the note down and opened the bag, reached in and pulled out the soft material she felt inside. As the soft, silky material slid out of the mouth of the bag Elizabeth's eyes widened at the revelation of the gift. It was a dress, a beautiful dress. It was sleeveless and not white but an ivory color, a plunging neck line and back. The silky material felt smooth and soft under Elizabeth's touch. It was made to fit slender to the body and the silky back of the dress faded into a train of ivory lace. It was such a uniquely beautiful dress, unlike anything Elizabeth had ever seen. It was exotic and sensual while still preserving a classy image, though a dress like this would never be acceptable in the societies of Port Royal.

Excitedly Elizabeth pulled off her chemise and slid into the dress. She walked over to the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. The dress was even more stunning when being worn. Elizabeth marveled at the feeling of the soft silk against her skin, a wonderful change from the hard, itchy material of her breeches and dresses. And what she liked most was that the dress was free of corsets and bodices. She was able to breathe and move as she pleased. It surprised her, though, at how much of a perfect fit the dress was on her, as if the dress was made specifically for her.

She smiled at her image in the mirror and although her features where expressing sentiments of happiness, small tears escaped her now watery eyes. It was a beautiful gift and the heavens knew how much she adored the dress, in fact she had fallen in love with it and that made her twist with guilt. Why had he given her the dress? After last night Elizabeth couldn't imagine why Jack would do such a wonderful thing and the note, in the note Jack sounded as if nothing were wrong. He was so furious with her and now he was giving her a dress to wear for their wedding? _Their Wedding_ she smiled involuntarily, the wedding that was still going to happen though it still failed to make any sense to her.

Her smile faded as memories of her previous wedding came flooding back to her. She hadn't even worn a dress to her wedding with Will instead she had worn oriental garbs of a deceased Pirate Lord. And the setting was in the middle of a battle, with swords a blazing, and guns firing, slashing at every mutant creature that stood in the way. Though the kiss was romantic, it was hardly a wedding at all. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and slid out of the beautiful dress. Tears were swelling in her eyes. She thought of last night, she thought about her wedding later that day, she thought about her betrayal to her husband Will. After everything she's done, she knew she did not deserve the gorgeous dress nor was she worthy of wearing it. Something about the situation didn't feel right and she couldn't do that to Will. She would not allow herself to enjoy this day because she knew it was wrong and so she put the dress back into the bag and into the box. She needed to speak with Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Since you have all waited so patiently and with Ch. 8 being a shorty and all I have decided to give you all another Chappie! YAY! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, it just lets me know if I'm Pleasing or Displeasing! Again sorry for any errors still on my own, I try my best though! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving:)_

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own POTC :(_

**Chapter 9 **

Jack stepped into the Great Hall unsure of why at the end of a very long walk he ended up there. He stood at the doorway for a moment observing the setting, _nothing out of the ordinary_. If one didn't know what today was they would have never known that a wedding would be taking place in this very hall within the hour. The long ancient wooden table sat in the middle of the hall, with chairs all around it as usual. Only difference was that the head chair was not there, in its place stood another small table. Jack assumed it was the alter.

He took a few steps around the room admiring the architecture. Last time he had been in the hall it was hectic and chaotic with screaming pirates. He hadn't had the time to really appreciate the halls' actual beauty. The hall was just as he remembered it growing up. It had always been one of his favorite places as a young lad. The structure, the color of the wood, the musky scent, it had all fascinated him as a child. Out of every structure in Shipwreck Island, the Great Hall was the only one that resembled a ship. He paced a few more steps until he reached a unique wooden fireplace that had been built within one of the halls' walls. He always thought it was an odd detail to be in a room made of _wooden_ ship parts. It was often used in the cooler nights and miraculously the room had never burned down. Jack admired the grand fireplace some seconds more then turned for the door. A figure blocking the doorway caught his attention and he looked up.

"Good morning."

Jack took a deep breath. He had been hoping not to see her until it was necessary at their wedding later. "Morning," he forced himself to say.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, "Jack I just wanted to say…"

Jack interrupted her, "Look here Elizabeth," he said sternly, "We had an accord. I'll sign the marriage license just like I promised. You'll hand over a ship and crew just like you promised. Then I'll be on my way, you'll be pirate king and we'll go on and live our lives separately just like we were intended to do savvy?"

Elizabeth took a step back at Jack's outburst. She hadn't expected him to be so upset after reading his note earlier that day, but yet somehow it didn't surprise her. She tightened her lips. She wanted to apologize for last night and thank him for still going through with the marriage, but she also knew it wouldn't make a difference. Jack was angry with her and she didn't blame him. But that lingering question of why he had given her that dress still trotted around in her head. It was a noble act of kindness after such a dreadful experience last night, and now he wasn't evening trying to contain his anger. Confusion filled her. At this point Elizabeth didn't know what to think anymore. One thing was for sure, Jack wasn't going to listen to her so she nodded, knowing nothing she could say would get him to stay and talk to her.

Without saying another word Jack pushed past her and left.

A little more than an hour later the Pirate Lords were gathered around the table growing restless. Elizabeth was nervously pacing back and forth at the head of the table.

A man standing next to Lord Sumbhajee, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, spoke out to Elizabeth, "Lord Sumbhajee says maybe is time to consider another Pirate Lord for a husband."

This received aye's and grunts of approval from the other Pirate Lords.

Lord Jacard's deep voice rose above all the cheers, "Jack Sparrow is not one to be trusted. He's not coming!"

Elizabeth stopped pacing and faced the table, "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you and he will be here!" she yelled.

Lord Jacard's eyes nearly came out of their sockets and he jumped out of his chair and raised his spear over his head and began lunging forward towards Elizabeth, "No one talks to me that way!" he barked back.

Elizabeth's body froze in place as she watched in horror the tall black man lunging his spear to claim her life. But the cocking of a pistol behind Elizabeth made Jacard hold himself back.

Elizabeth breathlessly turned to look behind her and saw Captain Teague aiming a pistol at Jacard, "Sit down!" he demanded Jacard. His voice was low and menacing.

Jacard hesitated for a moment but then lowered his spear and didn't question Teague. He sat down but not without staring daggers at the old man.

Elizabeth's heart was racing. For a moment she really thought Jacard was going to kill her, perhaps he would have if it hadn't been for Captain Teague. She looked up and saw him staring at her. His eyes were calm and his pistol was back in his sash. Elizabeth opened her mouth to thank him, but a man's voice stopped her from doing so.

"Oh Goodie, we're all here!" Jack came staggering into the hall waving a bottle of rum in the air, "Hope I 'aven't kept you all waiting fer too long!" he slurred.

Elizabeth ran to him, "What kept you so long?" she said in a demanding voice.

"Love, we're not married yet sos please zstop actin' like a naggin' wife."

Elizabeth winced at his rum soaked breath, "You're Drunk!"

"No more than uzsual!...Well maybe juzt a little more than uszual, but letz get on with the zshow zshall we! Were do I stand?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath taking comfort that at least he showed up and a drunk Jack was better than no Jack. "Over here," she said taking his hand.

Jack yanked his hand away from hers as if he'd touched a scorching hot metal, "I can walk there by mezelf thank you!"

Elizabeth grunted, "Fine!" she walked around the table and waited for Jack to join her at the smaller table where Captain Teague was already standing. Jack nonchalantly strutted over to the table taking his precious time, earning him a scowl from Elizabeth.

Captain Teague greeted them both and began the little ceremony, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of…"

Jack interrupted impatiently, "Would ye be zo kind az to zkip to the end, where we zay the I do'z and zign the papers zo I can be on me way?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack. She couldn't believe the man had just asked Captain Teague to speed the ceremony along, but she said nothing.

Captain Teague showed no emotion to this request but after a moment of silence he continued, "Captain Elizabeth Swan, do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" Elizabeth was stunned that apparently Teague had obliged to Jack's rude request and suddenly felt her heart racing. It was the moment of truth. After she says those two little words she would be another man's wife and her marriage to Will would officially be over. She looked at Jack who made a huge effort not to look at her and sported an expression of complete boredom on his face. _He's so irritating_. She looked back down at the table in front of her. Just as she was about to say I do she noticed Jack's fingers wiggling at his side. _He's nervous?_ she thought.

At Elizabeth's long silence he turned to face her only to find her staring at his hand. Suddenly aware of his traitorous twitch he stopped his fingers _Bugger_. Her eyes shot up and caught his. "Well?" he asked her, bringing the focus back to what was actually happening, "I believe the man azked you a queztion love."

Without turning to look away from him Elizabeth calmly answered, "I do."

Jack broke the gaze and turned to look at his father half registering that now it was his turn.

Captain Teague nodded his head once and continue onto Jack, "Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack held his breath, "Do you take Captain Elizabeth Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife," _She said I do_, "to have and to hold," _Of course she would say I do_, "for richer or for poorer," _she would do anything to get her way_, "in sickness and in health," _she proved that the day she murdered me_, "for as long as you both shall live?" _well there is an understatement, woman's already killed me. _Jack stood transfixed, staring at the marriage license in front of him. _This is it mate, you say I do and you are bonded with the one woman who will never give a rats arse if you live or die._ He turned to look at Elizabeth. Her eyes were closed _she's regretting this_. For a brief moment Jack considered saying No and calling the whole thing off but then her eyes slowly opened to meet his. His heart melted _but you do bloody care mate. If she is forced to marry another rotten scoundrel, the spirit of the Elizabeth you know and…love…will die! You can't do that to her. _"I do," he whispered. It was an intimate answer that only Elizabeth and Teague were able to hear clearly.

Elizabeth let out a breath, only then realizing she had been holding it in. Relief fell over Elizabeth and she couldn't hold back a small smile.

Captain Teague regained both their attentions as he continued, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jack nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack hands flew out in front of him as if warning Elizabeth to stay away, "No, no, no, no mate, I think we'll be zkipping that part az well!"

Elizabeth look at him confused, almost embarrassed. Teague knitted his brows.

Jack leaned over the table to Captain Teague and placed a hand on the side of his mouth, blocking Elizabeth out of the conversation, "The woman has the kiss of death mate," he whispered, loud enough for her to still hear him anyway. Without turning back to look at Elizabeth he bent down and signed the marriage license, knowing the affect his words must have had on her.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he had brought that up. That was the final straw. She had had it with Jack's remarks. She needed to talk to him but not at the moment. Not in front of the other Pirate Lords. She would wait until they were alone.

Jack turned to hand her the quill, "Your turn wifey!" and he flashed her a roguish grin.

His grin made Elizabeth burn with anger _he is purposely trying to irritate me_. Elizabeth wanted to wrap her hands around Jack's neck and choke him until that ridiculous grin was choked of his face.

"Mrs. Sparrow, it's your turn to sign." Captain Teague pushed the marriage license towards her.

Elizabeth snapped out of her violent thoughts and snapped at Captain Teague, "It's Captain Swan! I shall be keeping my own last name!"

"Yes wouldn't want to zoil the family name!" Jack retorted.

Elizabeth angrily took the quill and signed the marriage license. When she finished she threw the quill on the table and turned to face Jack, "We need to talk!" she said in a threatening low voice.

Jack shrugged off the threat, "I'm afraid it'll have to wait! You zee I juzst got married love, and there iz a 'hole barrel o' rum with me name on it!" Jack turned to the Pirate Lords conversing at the table and yelled, "Drinkzs all around!" If there was anything Jack could find in common with this lot was the fact that they all loved rum, so the pirates all cheered and began exiting the hall to the nearest tavern.

Elizabeth shouted out through her teeth in frustration, "Fine…go be a drunken fool and coward behind your rum, you good-for- nothing…PIRATE!" Elizabeth fumed with anger as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Jack stood still looking at the floor in front of him._ No_ he told himself he wouldn't run after her, his pride wouldn't let him. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his father's voice, "You know Jacky, sometimes being strong means letting your pride down."

Jack looked up stunned at his father. Was he reading his mind? "What do you know about letting your pride down ol' man? Can't zay I've ever zeen you express that zentiment."

Captain Teague looked into the eyes of his son. Jack realized he didn't know that much about his father. He had always been a cold, distant, difficult man. They had always fought and Teague played a major role in the main reason why Jack had left Shipwreck Island when he was a young lad. His eyes held a life full of secrets Jack was sure never to know. Without saying a word to answer Jack's question the older Captain turned and left the Hall.

Jack was left standing alone in the now much grander feeling room. His eyes fell upon the small table next to him. Jack reached out for the paper on the table and held it in front of him. He studied the signatures on the paper that now sealed his fate as a married man. Married to a woman who despised him, despised him enough to murder him. The only reason why she tolerated him was because he was once again freeing her from her corsets, figuratively speaking. He was giving her her freedom to love the man she truly loved, freedom to rule as the Pirate King and the freedom from being married to another filthy pirate who would have surely tied her down. Jack rolled up the marriage license and tucked it into his coat pocket. _More Rum_. Tonight he would not deprive himself of the pleasures this world had to offer. He would drink rum until he couldn't coherently drink it anymore. He would seek pleasure from the first prettiest woman he found and most of all he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that today he had made the worst mistake of his life. Worse than trusting Barbossa with the coordinates of the Isla de Muerta, worse than agreeing to one hundred years of servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman, today he had signed his soul away to the devil herself and Jack knew that someday this mistake would be the death of him.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: You're in luck another long Chapter!! You can Thank those wonderful people who reviewed! Stayed up til past my bedtime to finish it...lol! So now you know Reviews get ya speedy updates! Sorry for any errors! On with the Show!_

_Disclaimer: I keep wishing on shooting stars to be the owner of POTC but it still hasn't happened :(_

**Chapter 10:**

Jack laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was now a married man, a husband, something he never thought he would ever be. It was not a normal marriage. He and Elizabeth were still free to do as they pleased, but for some irritating reason Jack could not stop thinking about the dreadful woman. She had some unknown power over his person and it gnawed at him. He hated feeling as though she had the upper hand, which in many ways he would not admit, she did. His thoughts were distracted by a shift in his bed. He looked down to meet a pair of drowsy brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled sweetly and with that she hoisted herself up and crawled over Jack, kissing him gently on the lips as her lips crossed his and onto the other side of the bed until her feet touched the floor. Jack watched her curves sway as she attempted to walk a straight line to the washroom. Now alone in his bed his eyes traveled back to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and instantly _her_ honey brown eyes appeared. _Her_ golden hair spilled about his pillows leaving_ her_ sweet scent on his sheets. _Her_ radiant smile lightened his heart…A knock at the door pulled him out of his daydream. He groaned, wishing not to be disturbed, especially at the moment when he was basking in her glory. "Not now! Go away!" he yelled to the person behind the door with his eyes still closed. He didn't want to lose _her_ image.

For a moment there was silence and Jack smiled triumphantly. It seemed his wishes were respected and the nuisance outside the door had let him be. The smile was short lived when suddenly he heard a much forceful knock on his door, more like pounding really followed by an angry voice, "Jack, open the door! We need to talk!"

Jack's eyes shot open, "Bugger!" The blasted woman was not only torturing him in his dreams but was now here to torture him in person. As if thinking about her had called her to him. And knowing her, how stubborn she was, he knew she would not go away, He swung his legs over and climbed out of bed. He reached for his trousers and slid into them. Not bothering to put on a shirt he crossed his room and right before he reached for the door he heard a crash in the washroom.

A muffled voice yelled out to Jack, "I'm alright!" she informed him.

Jack nodded his head and opened the door, altogether knowing he had to make this conversation brief. "Now is not the best time! If you come back in the morning I will be happy to oblige to whatever it is that needs discussing!" he blurted out to a baffled Elizabeth standing outside his door.

Elizabeth got over the initial shock of the door suddenly opening and Jack blurting out something she couldn't quite get right away because of her angered state. She finally registered his words and huffed as she pushed her way past him and into his room. She was not going to leave without speaking to him.

Jack was stunned and annoyed at her insistency but not entirely surprised. "Bloody hell Elizabeth I said not now!" He had a brief thought about normally preferring to have the real person in front of him and not some fantasy, but not with her. At least in his fantasy he wasn't at risk of being killed.

Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the room and spun back toward him. She stomped her feet in place letting him know that she was not going to leave, "What could you possibly be doing that would have to postpone this conversation until the morning?" she yelled, turned quickly to look at the mangled sheets of his bed then turned back to look at him, "and sleeping is not an excuse!" she added angrily.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but it wasn't his voice that was heard, rather a woman's giggling voice coming from the direction of the washroom, "Ye know it's not easy using the pot when you're…" she trailed off, eyes widening in surprise as the woman noticed Elizabeth. Jack winced.

Elizabeth's own eyes widening in shock at the sight of the naked woman standing in the doorway. She immediately looked away, "Naked!?" she shrieked, unintentionally finishing the other woman's sentence.

"Well," the woman said airheadly, "I was gonna say drunk but…uh…" she trailed off again when she saw Jack motioning her to stop talking. The girl finally aware of her nakedness covered her feminine parts with her hands.

Jack reached past Elizabeth and grabbed a dress hanging on the chair and threw it to the girl, "Get dressed!" he told her. The girl caught the dress and backed up into the washroom and disappeared again.

As soon as the girl cleared the room Elizabeth shot glaring eyes at Jack.

Jack looked at her and shrugged, "Told ya it wasn't a good time!" He suddenly wished he was drunker.

"Jack that is Catherine Phillips! Mr. Phillips, my messenger's daughter!"

"So I've heard!" he said nonchalantly.

"Jack she is only a child!"

He smirked mischievously, "A very spirited child!" he said looking off into the distance as if remembering a very naughty memory. His attention focused back on Elizabeth and seeing her angered expression he added to his defense, "She is hardly a child, she is of age."

"Of age?!" Elizabeth screamed, "She is eighteen, she is barely legal!"

"But still legal!" Jack spat back stepping in front of her, "Besides I hardly think you have any right to speak! Just how old are _you_?" he demanded.

Elizabeth looked boldly into his eyes but after a moment she looked away, "Twenty one, but that is beside the point I'm married already, I have been Twice!"

Jack chuckled sarcastically, "Is that suppose to be an accomplishment?"

Elizabeth's fury rose to a higher level, "Not something I'm proud of but it certainly adds years to my age! Plus I've ventured out into the world alone and explored it! Certainly one grows wiser on that!"

"Well, she's explored Captain Jack Sparrow, which is quite equivalent to exploring the world I might add," he said with a hint of pride.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach stirred again. She gritted her teeth, "Poor girl! What will she think of herself when the news breaks about our marriage and she finds out that she bedded her father's employer's _husband_?!"

A smile played on Jack's lips, "Ah! I see."

There was that infuriating smile that made Elizabeth want to choke him. He always knew how to push her every button and her buttons at this point were almost all pushed, "You see what?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack turned to face her completely, a knowing smile on his face, "What bothers you more Elizabeth, the fact that I bedded your employee's daughter or the fact that it is she and not you that is sharing my bed tonight?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open. She wasn't sure if she was in shock because she was repulsed by the statement or because deep down inside Jack had uncovered her hidden feelings. _No_ she said to herself _I love Will and Jack is just saying things to get me angry_. "Neither!" she spat, "What bothers me is that you didn't even have the decency to wait until most of the Brethren Court members left! We are supposed to be making this marriage look legit! Remember Jack Sparrow you are working for me!"

And with that, the mischievous look that had been playing about Jack's features faded and his eyes grew dark and menacing. Elizabeth's skin turned to gooseflesh and she knew she had struck a nerve. "Last time I checked Elizabeth Swan, a husband is not an employee!"

Though Elizabeth, to some degree did fear the wrath that Jack had the potential to unleash, she refused to be intimidated, "Husband or not Jack, we have an accord and when I am providing you with a ship and a crew and everything necessary for your voyage to retrieve the Pearl I expect you to respect our agreements!"

Jack continued to stare daggers at her, "You forget dear Wifey that I have honored those agreements. I promised to stay until most of the court members had left and I'm still here. I have signed your marriage papers and given you once again your title of Pirate King. In ten years you'll have your dear William and you'll be free to live your life with him without him ever having to know of your betrayal, if you so chose not to tell him. You have everything you want in exchange for a ship and a crew. What more could you possibly want from me?"

Elizabeth sighed. Silence filled the air. Jack was right. She did have everything she wanted. What more did she expect from Jack? Why was she so angry at him? Why had this affected her so much? Why had she been so offended at Jack's refusal to kiss her at the wedding?

A clearing of the throat broke the silence and Jack and Elizabeth both turned to face Catherine who had reemerged from the washroom. "Your highness I…"

Elizabeth cut her off, "Don't worry Ms. Phillips, I won't mention this to your father." Elizabeth glanced sideways at Jack then back to Catherine, "Just see that it doesn't happen again."

As if it were reflex, Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but she bit her tongue and didn't argue. Her eyes met Jack's as if wanting him to speak against the demand, but he only closed his eyes apologetically. Catherine's eyes watered and Elizabeth found herself sympathizing for Catherine. She was only a child and Jack, the much experienced lover that he was, had probably shown her what it was to really feel wanted with passion. She remembered her previous night with Jack, being in Jack's embrace, the passion in his kisses, her burning skin under his body, the memory sent a shiver up Elizabeth's spine. Catherine took a few hesitant steps towards Jack and stopped right in front of him. Jack looked at her with an expression in his eyes that Elizabeth could not understand. There was sadness in his eyes but there was anger as well. Elizabeth observed as he reached out for Catherine and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest and Elizabeth felt their connection. Something again stirred in the pit of her stomach and as Jack leaned down to give Catherine a gentle kiss on the forehead, she realized that the feeling was jealousy. Elizabeth turned away from Jack and the girl not wanting to see how another woman that was not her share an intimate moment with the man that was now her husband. Elizabeth's eyes fell upon the mangled sheets of the bed and envy filled Elizabeth's soul. A tear slid down her cheek as she contemplated the truth of her life. She would have to wait ten years to feel the touch of a man. To feel the passion that this girl had only moments ago experienced. _Ten long years_. She wiped the tear from her cheek and turned back to Jack and Catherine, but to her surprise Catherine was gone and only Jack stood there staring at her. The sadness she had seen in his eyes minutes before was gone as well and now there was only anger and Elizabeth realized, that the anger she had seen was caused by her. Elizabeth swallowed hard.

Jack stepped closer to her, his eyes looking even more menacing. He stopped a couple inches away from her, "You know Elizabeth, I'm not the monster that you perceive me to be. I would never force a woman into my bed and for those women who go willingly, I try my best to treat them with respect. A whore, an adulterous wife, a virgin whatever they may be I never treat them as such, I only show them that it's ok to be a woman with desires, that their bodies were made to be loved." He paused for a moment turning away from her and Elizabeth couldn't find the words to speak, but after a moment he continued, "I wasn't going to hurt her Elizabeth. She is a nice girl and I wouldn't wish her pain. She knew it was only for tonight with the promise of another in the future, but after your demand it seemed kind of final." He turned back to look at her, "So much for not being bounded to each other."

"We're not!" Elizabeth spat out quickly, "We're just supposed to be making this marriage seem legit!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of rum Elizabeth! Those bloody pirates forced you into this mess. They dam well know that this marriage isn't real!"

At the moment she couldn't explain it but she felt her lungs cramping up and she was choking back tears. Every time Jack rejected her or the idea of their marriage it cut deeply into her. She knew this marriage was not real so why was the fact that another woman was sharing his bed hurting her? Why was she so jealous? She held in her turmoil's. She couldn't let him see that she was suffering on his account. "I know that this marriage isn't real Jack, but I will not be made a fool off!"

"Ha, Not like it's hard."

Elizabeth was floored and without a second thought her hand shot out and collided with Jack's cheek.

Jack's head flung to the side. He adjusted his jaw and turned back to look at Elizabeth, "Get out," he said sternly, a threat lingered in the air.

Elizabeth stood defiantly in front of him, "NO!" she shouted.

Jack felt a wave of anger taking hold of him but he suppressed it under an exasperated breath, "I said GET…OUT!"

Elizabeth took a challenging step towards Jack. Her chin raised high, "No."

He took another breath but this time it failed to suppress the anger. Instead his nostrils flared and he wrapped his hand tightly around Elizabeth's arm, yanking her towards the door.

Elizabeth fought and shrieked against Jack's bruising grip but nothing she did made Jack's piercing fingers loosen. Her determination allowed her to not focus on his painful grip but on getting what she came to see Jack for in the first place…answers. "Why did you give me the dress?" she blurted out.

Jack stopped sharply and bore his eyes into her, "What dress?" But for some reason he knew of which dress she spoke of, though it was impossible because _that dress_ was in his armoire, or at least it should be.

Elizabeth yanked her arm away from his momentarily distracted fingers. She turned for the door and bent to grab something sitting on the floor just outside his room. When she turned back to face Jack she held out a red velvet bag in front of her, "This dress!" she said raising the bag higher for him to see.

Immediately Jack recognized the red velvet bag confirming his growing suspicions of the dress no longer being in his possession. His eyes hesitantly traveled over to the armoire next to him _it's not possible_, "How did you get that?"

Elizabeth took his confusion for arrogance, "Oh don't be coy Jack. You had it delivered to me, with a note to prove it's from you…Why?"

Jack eyes traveled from the bag to her questioning eyes. She was determined for an answer, "Alright," he said defeated, "for the past two days I contemplated giving you that dress. But then last night happened and let's just say I realized that giving you that dress would be a complete and total mistake."

"Well if you thought it was a mistake why did you send it to me anyway?"

Jack took a beat before answering her, "I didn't, but I think I know who did."

Suddenly Elizabeth felt like a fool. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she didn't know why. She began to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her voice had failed her. Feeling an overwhelming flood of tears threatening to make their presence she quickly placed the bag on the desk and left the room.

Elizabeth's tears didn't go unnoticed by Jack. Confusion once again consumed him _was she crying?_ _Why would she cry?_ A million questions filled his head and he felt suffocated by the room. He needed air. Jack grabbed his shirt and coat and put them on as he left his room and climbed down the stairs. _Why was she crying? It's not like she cares_. A thought dawned on him and he realized his fear came true. He hadn't given her the dress because he knew she would not wear it, and he turned out to be right. Even though he hadn't sent the dress to her, she still had received it and she had in fact not worn it. A brief flash of her in the creamy dress, smiling radiantly appeared before his eyes. She was so beautiful, she looked like a goddess, but he shook the image away and chastised himself for caring. She wasn't even supposed to have the dress. Jack grunted and changed his course.

He weaved between people walking down the corridors and pathways determined, carefully dodging passing carts until he finally reached the Great Hall. He rounded the corner of the building and headed towards an attached structure behind the hall. Jack felt his anger kick up a notch as he arrived at the door and instead of knocking he barged into home. Darkness met his eyes and it took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Once again able to see, he made his way past the sitting area to a door on the back wall. Jack didn't stop to knock this time either. He pulled out his pistol and flung the door open. He stormed into the room and pointed the pistol straight ahead of him, "You had no right," he threatened through gritted teeth, his anger full blown. A man standing at the window turned to face Jack. Jack cocked his pistol.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Oh my dear readers, I am truly humbled by your devotion to my story! Thank You so much for reading and I truly do apologize for the delay in updating. I've had some very personal problems mixed in with finals and a term paper that unfortunately won't write itself. It's going to be hard for the next 2 weeks to update but I'm not saying I won't because I'm a twisted person and sometimes writing this fic creeps up to the top of my priority list and I forget about everything else, especially when I see amazing reviews like I have been seeing :)__! So stay tuned! Again Thank You so much, I'm overwhelmed with Joy that you are all really enjoying this story! Reviews truly do inspire me so keep them up!_

_This chapter unfortunately is still agnsty (is angsty a word? Lol) but there needs to be much angst and bitterness in order for the ending to be sweet, right? And Ladies n Gents this story is far from over! Many, many surprises ahead! But I'll explain that later for now, On with the show! Some Sparrabethness ahead! Sorry for my long A/N! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't :(_

**Chapter 11**

"No one else knows about the dress except you." Jack held his arm steadily aiming the pistol at his father, "what were you thinking? Why did you do it?" he asked through gritted teeth only half expecting any answers.

Captain Teague made no immediate effort to answer his son's interrogations. He moved from the window to his desk and sat down on his chair. Jack followed him with the pistol growing impatient with the slowness of the older man's movements. Finally the older Sparrow spoke, "The dress belongs to her Jacky. She is your wife."

"Only because some stupid paper says so, but if you haven't noticed the woman can barely tolerate me! So I would say regret is definitely in her vocabulary at the moment," Jack spat.

Captain Teague leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar calmly, not paying head to the fact that he currently had a pistol pointed at his head, quietly contemplating his son's words, "Really? Because the expression I saw on her face today when you said I do, wasn't one of regret or even gratitude," he said resolutely, "It was hope Jacky."

_Hope?_ Jack's thoughts traveled back to earlier that day, before he had said I do. When he had seen her closed eyes and thought she was regretting the marriage, but when she opened her eyes something in them had made his heart melt. Something about those golden orbs spoke out to him and only for a moment he had allowed himself to believe it was something more than regret. Dare he say that a spark of hope had ignited within him as well, so without giving it a second thought he took a leap of faith and said I do. The smile that had spread on her delicate lips at his answer was worth everything he knew he had just given up, well at least until the kiss was brought up and terrible memories had returned. Then whatever it was that Jack thought he had seen in her eyes was gone, replaced by anger, but why had she been so upset? Jack lowered his pistol knowing he wasn't going to shoot the frustrating man and returned his attention to his father, "We're only married because it's benefiting for her."

"Is that so? It's hard to believe that you would commit yourself to a purpose without it being beneficial for you as well. Are you certain you're not getting _something_ in return?" Though Captain Teague's face remained expressionless Jack caught the hint of amusement in his tone.

Jack was now annoyed, he had come here to threaten his father and get some answers, but now his father was the one interrogating him, "That is besides the point," he said ignoring his father's question, "you took the dress from my room and sent it to her when I had taken back every intention on giving it to her!" Jack aimed his pistol at his father again in attempt at regaining control, "Why?"

Captain Teague stood up from his chair and stood defiantly against Jack's pistol. "Before Elizabeth you had never imagined anyone in that dress and the fact that you even contemplated giving it to her makes her the owner of it! Jacky we both know that you'll never see another woman in that dress because in your heart you've attached her image to it."

Jack bit his lip, the old man was right and he hated it. It annoyed him at how well his father always seemed to know him even though they never had a close relationship. Aside from himself, Teague was the only other person to know the meaning of that dress, and he was also the only person that apparently he couldn't hide his true feelings from. "You still had no right." Jack lowered his pistol, turned his back to his father and began to walk away. He needed to get out of there, being read like an open book never sat well with Jack.

Teague watched his son walk away and his own advice echoed in his ears. Just as Jack was at the door he gathered the courage and took the advice he had given his son earlier that day, "Don't push it away Jacky."

Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at his father but didn't say anything, just showed he was listening.

"If you ignore love, it will take away everything you ever care about. It will destroy you."

The sincerity in Teague's words touched Jack in a way he never thought anything his father would ever say to him would. _Sometimes being strong means letting your pride down _and then it all made sense. After realizing what his father had done and why, there was a moment of profound understanding between the two Sparrow men. Their failed history of father and son was a bit clearer as to why yet still many questions remained. Questions that for the moment would have to wait but for the first time in his life Jack felt a bond with his father and he couldn't conjure up the emotions to be angry with him for meddling in his life. Jack nodded taking what his father said into consideration before finally answering, "She's in love with someone else," and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Teague lowered his head understanding his son's pain.

* * *

Jack stepped out into the cool breeze of the night and began the walk back to his room. His whole life he had always been two, three, ten steps ahead of everyone. Adventure is what he lived for and freedom is what he strived for. All he ever needed to be happy was the Black Pearl, lots of rum, and the ocean. There were never any doubts as to what he wanted and he never had to fight for anyone but himself. That all ended the day he rescued _her_ in Port Royal. Back then he had no idea that she would be the cause of his death, had he known he would have let her drown, _right?_

He let out an exasperated breath. Truth was he had no idea what he was doing these days. His mind was telling him one thing but his heart was telling him another and lately his heart had been winning. Never in his life had he ever done anything with his heart, let alone let it make important decisions about his life. It was always mind over matter with him, always in control of his feelings, of what he wanted, but now he was overcome with feelings that were to powerful. Here he was, married, and to his murderer no less all because he couldn't conquer the battle within himself. He felt lost and confused and found that since he had arrived to Shipwreck Island he spent more time thinking about her than anything else, he couldn't even formulate a proper plan to go after the Pearl without his thoughts being invaded with everything that was Elizabeth. Whenever he was around Elizabeth he walked a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes being with her felt so right, when they weren't fighting of course, but then when her skin flushed red and her nostrils flared he felt as though he could kill her. The woman was insufferable yet her beauty was unforgivable.

He stopped in front of the docs and in the distance he spotted the Crimson Dahlia. She was ready to set sail whenever he chose too, but something was holding him back. A brief memory of Elizabeth's warm, moist lips touching his consumed Jack's thoughts. He didn't understand, she kissed him as if there was no one else but him in her heart, but then she turns and claims that she only loves Will? By all means, Jack understood the art of kissing women with passion as if they were the only ones that mattered to him but of every woman Jack had ever kissed he never kissed anyone like he kissed Elizabeth. When he is with her it isn't only want, it's a need, a need for the warmth of her skin, for the graze of her touch, for the sweetness of her tongue, a need that never goes away and taunts him everyday of his life. It killed him to think that he would never have Elizabeth. That she would never be capable of feeling for him the way he felt for her. Then something clicked, there were tears in her eyes earlier when she had found out that he hadn't sent her the dress. _Why did she cry?_ Jack replayed the scene a few times in his head when suddenly his father's words came to him "_wasn't gratitude or even regret. It was hope." _"Hope?" Jack felt the all too familiar feeling rising in his belly. Was it possible for Elizabeth to be sharing her heart between two men, but just won't admit it? Could it be that somewhere deep inside, hidden between all those feelings for the whelp she could in fact care for him? Jack couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to know. He needed to know if her heart held any feelings for him because not knowing was turning him into a person he wasn't. Not knowing was driving him mad. He needed to know so that he may finally move on with his life whether it was with her or not.

Without rationalizing the situation Jack quickened his step and headed for the Galleon Structure. Upon arriving he immediately seeked out the stairs and began to climb flights until he had passed his floor and was a few steps away from Elizabeth's door. Without hesitation and plenty of determination he pushed her room door open and barged in, "Just tell me something Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth, who had been in the process of undressing, shrieked and quickly gathered her shirt covering her breasts and spun to see Jack charging towards her. "Jack! What are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Get out!" she yelled. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Jack paid no attention to her pleas nor her current state of inappropriate dress, or lack there of, frankly at the moment he didn't even care that Elizabeth was standing half naked in front of him, "…why did you rescue me from the locker?" he blurted out not wasting another moment.

Elizabeth froze at the unexpected question, "You know why," she made it sound as though it were ridiculous that Jack would even be asking this question, "the Nine Pirate Lords were needed _alive_ to free Calypso."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes that's what you all told me. I know that was Barbossa's main reason and Will's was the need of me ship but now I want to know your reason? Why did you risk _your_ life to rescue me from the locker?"

Elizabeth's breaths began to quicken, she was beginning to feel cornered, "Jack I already told…"

"No Elizabeth! I want to know what you're not telling me!"

Elizabeth searched his eyes, "I-I beg your pardon?"

Jack inched closer to her, "Why did _you_ come back for me?"

His tone was now soft and low and for a moment Elizabeth thought she had heard a hint of desperation in his voice, but her heart was pounding so hard in her chest at him being so close that she wasn't sure. Suddenly realizing where this conversation was going, she took a step back turning to walk to the other side of the room, "Jack you're a…friend. If there was…" but a strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

Jack crashed his lips upon hers before she could finish what she was going to say and as he had suspected Elizabeth wasn't pushing him away. In fact she was kissing him eagerly, wrapping both her arms around his neck letting the thin shirt she had use to cover her breasts fall to the floor. The feeling of Jack's rough hands against her bare back aroused her desire but the kiss lasted no longer than a few more seconds before Jack gently cupped her face and broke the kiss. It pained him to do so, now that he had her so close he just wanted to continue kissing her. He tenderly held her face in his hands trying desperately not to look at her lips, or lower at her bare breasts, which he was slowly becoming aware of, as he whispered, "Friends don't kiss the way we do Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed closing her eyes. She knew in heart of hearts that she was giving into him t_his is wrong. How much more are you going to hurt Will?_ Gently she reached to remove Jack's hands from her face, holding them tightly in front of her, "What do you want me to say Jack?" she whispered brokenly, she slowly opened her eyes, "That I rescued you from the locker because…" she paused, looking deeper into his eyes, "I love you?" Her heart skipped a beat. It was there, at that moment, looking into his eyes that the truth dawned on her. A truth she had been fighting so hard to deny and it startled her. Now aware that she was still holding his hand, she yanked hers away and took another step back. She needed him to stop looking at her that way. She needed to stop herself because…_No!_ _I don't love Jack, _she reprimanded herself_, that is absurd, I Love Will._ _Will, he is the one you love_ she reminded herself hoping to gain strength by the words.

Jack matched her step, stepping even closer to her, looking her over with desire clear in his eyes, "I'd say it wouldn't be too far from the truth."

He brushed her cheek with his fingertips and Elizabeth almost gave into his touch. She felt his eyes travel over her indulging her but after a few seconds she realized that the reason why their was desire in his eyes was because her breasts were fully exposed. Her eyes widened and she quickly bent to retrieve the shirt from the floor and covered her breasts once again. Managing to put on an offended/disgusted look she yelled, "Of course it would be!" She slapped his hand from her face trying not to let her embarrassment show and finally coming to what she thought were her senses, "Far from the truth!", taking yet another step away from him, "I went to the locker because that is where Will was going and my place was…is with him!" she scowled finally feeling in control of herself.

Jack swallowed hard. Her last statement had really hit him in the gut changing his mood completely. "So then," his voice deepened, it was almost a growl, "rescuing me had nothing to do with redeeming yourself for murdering me?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and her sun kissed skin paled. Tears slowly began gathering at the bases of her lids as she remembered. She knew one day she would have to face the fact that she had murdered Jack and frankly she wasn't ready for that moment to be now. How could anyone be ready to face the person they murdered? Even now having him in front of her, knowing that he was alive, it was still too painful. The betrayal she had unleashed upon him was one that would haunt her forever. Her lip shivered, "O-Of course I felt horrible Jack," she felt her voice about to break so she paused, gathered herself and then, continued, "but I did it to save us, to save the crew, to save Will. I did what I had to do!" Elizabeth choked on the words and hated herself for even saying them, but she couldn't admit that she went back to the locker because she missed him, because she couldn't live her life without knowing he was ok. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for Jack. She had made a promise to Will and she was going to keep it, no matter how much it hurt.

Jack could almost feel the knives stabbing into his back, "So _still_ no regrets then?" but he needed to know.

Elizabeth wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him for forgiveness, but she couldn't do that without getting close to him and that would lead to other things that she could never do with Jack again. _Will, be strong for Will_, keeping Jack at arms length was her only hope in keeping her promise to Will. She blinked back tears as she looked away, she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes and lie, struggling to keep her mouth straight she finally said, "No."

But Jack saw the truth. It was in her eyes, it was in her kiss, it had been all along, she did care about him. Only he knew Elizabeth wasn't going to allow herself to admit anything because of the love she had for the blasted whelp. Whatever it was that she felt for Jack was never going to be enough for her to let go of Will and live a life with him. Will would always dominate her heart and it killed him. He took one more step forward until he came face to face with her again. His eyes bore into hers as he lifted his chin. Jack looked down his nose at her, "Now who's being the coward?" He stood a moment longer, now knowing his place in her heart he knew what he had to do. He turned around and left her room.

It was like a slap in the face. Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth and gasped. Tears began falling down her cheeks uncontrollably and she fell to the floor holding on tightly to the shirt covering her breasts. Her tears turned into loud sobs as she realized the truth of Jack's words.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank You to all my wonderful reviwers! _

_Spoiler for Chapter: please don't hate me! lol_

_Disclaimer: I went to Disneyland and threw myself at Mickey's feet and begged him to take my $10 dollars and let me be at least a co-co-co-co-co-co-owner of POTC, but the mouse called security:( so sadly no I still dont own POTC or Jack or Lizzie or anything!_

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth sat soundly in her darkened room. The tears had long been gone, her bed had already been made, her hair was tied, her white shirt was clean, her vest was buttoned, her skirts were ruffled, her boots were shined, and the marriage license had been signed. It was a new day and she was all set to resume her position as King of the Pirates, a triumph it was, a happy day it should be, yet she sat there in her dark room studying the door that separated her from the outside world. Briefly she thought about kicking her boots off and climbing back into her bed. Further delaying the start of her day sounded like a great idea, but she immediately stood up from her bed quickly dismissing it before she really considered the tempting notion. _No_, hiding from the truth was no longer an option. She had been a coward for too long.

Feeling positive about what she was going to do, she opened the door and stepped out before she lost her nerve. Squinting against the bright rays of sunlight she stumbled upon something at her feet. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light a deep red material met her eyes. Elizabeth instantly recognized the red velvet bag and she bent to pick it up. A strange feeling overwhelmed her and before she knew it, she had already rushed down the stairs and was pounding on Jack's door. "Jack, open the door!" but Jack didn't respond. "Jack open the door or I will show you no less courtesy than what you showed me last night!" but her threat was carried out before she even finished her sentence. Upon entering the room darkness met her eyes, "Jack?" she called out but there was silence. Elizabeth walked into the center of the room and looked around, the room was empty, the bed had either already been made or it hadn't even been touched. Finally feeling satisfied that Jack was in fact not in his room she stepped outside. "Where could he be?"

A door slammed somewhere below. Elizabeth leaned over the rail and looked down the whine of stairs. An older man stood below looking at some papers.

"Mr. Phillips!" she shouted and the older man looked up. She ran down the stairs to meet with him.

A smile greeted her, "Captain Swan! So good to see you up, are you feeling better?"

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Captain Sparrow said you weren't feelin' very well this mornin' and that you shouldn't be bothered."

Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows, "He said that?" sounding momentarily surprised but she waved her hand in the air never minding the question, "Can you please tell me where he is?"

"Where he is?" Mr. Phillips chuckled, "Well he's probably half way to the Caribbean by now."

Elizabeth blinked, "What?"

"Tis a shame you weren't feelin' well Captain. I tell ya the Crimson Dahlia was a beautiful sight as she sailed away. Captain Sparrow will be very pleased indeed."

Elizabeth startled the older man when she suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mr. Phillips, are you telling me that Captain Sparrow has…has left Shipwreck Island?" she asked urgently.

The older man looked at her with confusion, "W-Why yes Captain, he sailed out at the first break of light. He said you knew already and since he is your husband now, I did not question him."

Elizabeth found it difficult to breathe. She could not believe what she was hearing _Jack is gone?...No!_ she refused to believe it. "No," she let go of Mr. Phillips's shirt and began to run. _He can't be gone!_

The anxiety that pulsed through her body gave Elizabeth the adrenaline to run faster. She needed to see for herself that Jack was not gone, he couldn't be gone! He wouldn't do that to her, would he? She ran right up to the docks and stopped when her worst fear was confirmed, the Crimson Dahlia was gone along with her new captain. Elizabeth panted as she struggled for air. _He's…Gone_, she couldn't believe it. Jack had really left her without so much as a word of goodbye. Tears began to fill her eyes again and before she broke down into tears in front of everyone she quickly walked away.

Elizabeth looked down at her feet, dazed, watching the earth beneath her come and go as she walked. She walked, unknowing of her destination, until she ended up in the one place that brought her peace, her beloved cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was where she could calm herself, it was where she could rationalize situations, it was where she could be alone, it was also where she had reunited with Jack a little less than a week ago.

Coming closer to the edge, she finally looked up only to be startled by a tall man with long, dark, mangled hair standing at the edge of the cliff. Elizabeth froze and her heart rate increased, "Jack?" she whispered to herself.

He didn't move or say anything and Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was even aware that she was there. She took a careful step forward and got her answer when suddenly she heard him speak, "Don't take it personal."

Elizabeth froze again when she heard the deep voice acknowledge her and realized it wasn't Jack but Captain Teague. Her tense shoulders dropped in disappointment. Elizabeth did not reply, instead she walked up and stood next to him.

"He just doesn't know how to deal with…everything."

She really didn't know what to say but she caught on that Teague was talking about Jack, "Where do you suppose he went?" It seemed a valid question. But when he didn't answer right away she chastised herself for asking such a stupid question.

"It doesn't really matter," Teague said finally, "because one day he'll realize that no distance could ever help him forget."

Teague's words rang truer to Elizabeth than he could ever know. She and Jack had grown close over the course of retrieving the heart of Davy Jones. With Will being off elsewhere, Elizabeth was left alone with a dangerously attractive pirate, with dark brown eyes that devoured her with every look, with an intoxicating aroma of rum and spice and with a deep voice that would make her go weak at the knees. She felt herself slipping under his spell and she knew if she didn't do something to get out, her honor would be lost. So when the opportunity presented itself she had used a form of decoy she knew he couldn't resist and frankly neither could she. It was perfect really, she was saving the crew, she was saving Will, she was ensuring her honor and she was slaking her lust. Only she wasn't ready for the feelings that overwhelmed her afterwards. After she had left him for dead she realized that no matter how far away she had sent Jack by killing him she was never going to forget what she felt when she had kissed him. A truth she tried to desperately deny until today. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "It's too late. He was there in front of me…I could have…I wanted…I couldn't find the courage to tell him how I felt…feel!" She was sobbing now and she didn't care if it was in front of Teague, "And now he's gone, and he's sure to hate me!"

Teague cast her a look, but then looked back out to view, "He could never hate you."

Elizabeth sniffed, "all evidence to the contrary."

Elizabeth heard Teague grunt, but when she better thought of it she realized it wasn't a grunt, it was a deep chuckle. She blushed a little when she realized she had quoted Jack and found herself wondering if back then Jack might have been quoting someone _else_.

"The evidence, my dear, is in your hand."

Elizabeth looked down at her hand and saw that she was still clenching onto the red velvet bag, "The dress?" she asked sounding somewhat confused.

Teague nodded, "It was his mother's you know," Elizabeth gasped silently, "She wore it on the day of our wedding."

Elizabeth was shocked to hear that the dress was Jack's mothers but she was even more shocked to hear that Teague had been married, "You…were married?"

Teague looked at her, "Does it surprise you that Jack doesn't come from a broken home?"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open, "No-No that's not what I meant…"

A small smirk appeared on Teague's lips, "The broken home didn't occur until after his mother died."

It was a curious feeling to hear Captain Teague say more than a word to her when he wasn't, of course, setting demands or marrying her or ruining her life so to speak, but why was he confiding in her? "Why are you telling me this?" she asked trying to sound as un-rude as possible.

The smirk faded and he turned back to look out over the ocean, "because once, a long time ago, I was a father to a little boy who loved me very much and had just lost his mother but I didn't know how to _deal_ with my emotions so I pushed everything away, including my son. Now, he's doing the same thing because he doesn't know any better."

At that moment Elizabeth realized just how similar Jack was to his father. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked brushing away some of her tears.

Teague turned towards her, "Give him time, he'll come around." He turned and began walking away from her. Elizabeth was amazed that despite the lack of relationship between Jack and Teague, he seemed to know Jack very well.

Elizabeth called after him, "Captain Teague?"

Teague stopped and turned to look at her.

She took a hesitant step toward him, "Did…you ever come around?"

The smirk reappeared, "By the time I came around, my boy was all grown up and getting' himself married."

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh, "That's a long time." She lowered her gaze to the floor sadly, feeling tears swelling up in her eyes once again at thinking how long it would take Jack to forgive her.

Teague noticed the hopeless look on her face, "The difference between Jack and I…" Elizabeth looked up, "is that he has his mother's good heart. Though the boy is stubborn, like his father, he can't stay mad for too long."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at him feeling a small bit of hope restoring her. Teague nodded once and walked away.

Now standing alone on the cliff, her eyes fell upon the bag clenched at her side and her smile grew a bit wider. She untied the rope that sealed the mouth of the bag closed and slowly opened it. Inside the ivory silk dress shimmered against the sunlight. Jack's one last gift to her was a gift with much sentimental value, a remarkable dress, previously worn by a surely remarkable woman, for any woman who gave birth to the man that is Captain Jack Sparrow was a magnificent woman indeed. A gift Elizabeth would keep close, a gift she would keep safe, a gift she would treasure forever. She was about to close the bag when a rolled up piece of paper fell out from within the wraps of the bag. Elizabeth reached in and grabbed the roll. She untied a band that kept it rolled together and slowly spread the paper apart. Tears once again filled her eyes when she saw two familiar signatures at the bottom of the document that now bonded her to Jack forever. She stared at the marriage paper lovingly, _I do _she remembered herself saying _I do_ another soft voice echoed, Jack's voice. Holding onto the bittersweet memory she gently pressed a kiss against Jack's mark, then lowered the sacred document to her chest and held it there tightly. Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet with the rippling water of the horizon that sparkled under the high noon sun, a perfect picture of all that was Jack Sparrow. "I love you," she whispered, for once allowing herself to feel how she truly felt. A sole tear made its way down her cheek as she solemnly closed her eyes, wondering if she'll ever have another chance to tell her _husband_ how much she loves him.

To Be Continued...

_A/N #2: WAIT WAIT!!! HOLD THE TOMATO THROWING!!! Before you all start cursing me out and hating me like we do T&T for separating Sparrabeth, you all have to remember what I've said before...THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! See Signatures of a Union is only the begining of whats to come! And if it's any consolation the first Chapters of the sequeal shall be posted later today! The sequeal is going to commence some years after Jack left Lizzie in Shipwreck Island (the amount of time that passes between the 2 stories is what made me decide the seperating of stories), bringing back some of the original POTC characters that we all know and love, an evil traitorous Captain that we can't get enough of, a few new characters (including one that will trigger a whole new set of emotions and definately spice things up) and of course more fun, more drama, more romance, more drama, more adventure and did I mention more drama?? lol. Good thing is that I've already written half of it so updates will be coming quickly! So I hope you enjoyed Signatures of a Union and hope that you, my beloved readers, stick with me through my next romance adventure story Entangled Hearts. :) Please Review, let me know what you think:)_


End file.
